Ladies in Waiting
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 9! Four cousins, closer than sisters, are brought before a king as presents for his four generals. See the problem? AU SenshiGeneral Please, no flames! Thanks!
1. Intro

Hey y'all! I'm trying something new this time around. This is an A/U Senshi/General fic. I hope you like it lots, and give me good reviews. Unlike some people who are rude and inconsiderate, (Isis shoots a bird at mean reviewers, and we don't mean with a gun.) I hope that you'll give me good reviews, or don't review at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! (Catches sight of the Senshi getting ready to blast her.) I'm joking, I'm joking! Naoko Takeuchi owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and unfortunately I don't.  
  
Summary: Four sisters are taken from their home, and brought to the court of King Endymion and Queen Serenity, as presents for Endymion's four generals. See the problem?  
  
I'm going to go ahead and tell about all the main characters, so I don't go into the lengthy descriptions I'm infamous for. ;-)  
  
~The sisters~  
  
Minako Aino Name: Mina Burdette {Courageous} Age: 19 Hair: Golden blonde and calf length, often with a red bow tied in it Eyes: Azure blue Height: five seven Personality: vivacious and lighthearted. She's the leader of the four, and takes her job seriously, but that's the only thing she takes seriously. She's a total romantic, and loves nursing people back to health. She and Ami are the finest healers in the village.  
  
Makoto Kino Name: Lita Sylvan {Woods} Age: 18 Hair: dark brown, with hints of red, usually worn in a ponytail, but when down, is waist length Eyes: Emerald Height: six one Personality: She's a gentle giant, until you mess with her sisters. She's the tallest girl, and loves to cook. She's another romantic, and dreams of meeting her Prince Charming. She'll stick up for anyone and everyone she sees being mistreated, and she likes to flirt.  
  
Rei Hino Name: Rei Keahi {Fire} Age: 18 Hair: black, with streaks of violet, ankle-length Eyes: Violet Height: five two Personality: Fiercely independent, and very proud. She thinks men are a total waste of time, and prefers to sit in front of the Sacred Fire and meditate. She's a Shinto priestess and extremely fiery-tempered. She may be the shortest but she's the quickest one to lose her temper. Her sisters can bring out her softer side however.  
  
Ami Mizuno Name: Ami Akili {Wisdom} Age: 17 Hair: Short and dark blue Eyes: Cerulean blue Height: Five five Personality: Shy and reserved on the inside, Ami is the last one to argue. Her sweet and shy exterior hides a devious interior. Ami and Mina are the village healers, and do an excellent job of it. She hates quarrels, and would rather curl up with a good long book any day.  
  
~The People at the Palace~ Mamoru Chiba Name: King Endymion II (Endy for short, or Endy-chan if it's his wife) Age: 22 Hair: Short, coal black Eyes: Cobalt blue Height: Six two Personality: A fair ruler, Endymion is the type of person that is a natural leader. He rules his land well, but is harsh with trespassers. He seems emotionless at times, but melts when he's around his wife, Serenity. He is a formidable warrior, and loves sword fighting.  
  
Usagi Tsukino Name: Queen Serenity (Usagi by friends, Usako by husband) Age: 18 Hair: Long, golden blonde. Is usually worn in two odangoes with ponytails Eyes: sapphire blue Height: Five two Personality: Serenity is the gentlest, most softhearted person anyone could meet. She is the best Queen the realm has seen in many a century. She makes friends easily, and has a deep love for her husband, Endymion. She can be harsh when she's a mind to, but only on severe lawbreakers.  
  
Kunzite Name: Kunzite de Lioncourte (Kunz, but only if you wanna die) Age: 25 Hair: long, silver blonde Eyes: Steel gray Height: six three Personality: Kunzite is Endymion's first general and commands the king's armies. He takes his job, as well as life, very seriously, and hardly ever smiles. He is fair and just with his soldiers, who respectfully refer to him as 'General Granite'. He tends to brood and sulk a lot, and would rather be out horseback riding than at a ball any day.  
  
Nephrite Name: Nephrite del Winters (Neph) Age: 23 Hair: Long, auburn Eyes: Chocolate brown Height: six five Personality: Very mysterious, but fun. Nephrite is the second in command of the armies. He likes to flirt, and his main hobby is stargazing. He believes that the stars tell all. He's not a womanizer, but he can and does leave trails of broken hearts wherever he goes, but it's all unintentional. He is the most laid- back of the four generals, and enjoys partying.  
  
Zoicite Name: Zoicite de Lioncourte (Zoi) Age: 21 Hair: Long and red-gold, usually in a low ponytail Eyes: Leaf green Height: six one Personality: intellectual and shy, Zoicite hardly ever makes public appearances. He'd much rather go over battle strategies in the library or read a book. Unlike his brother, Kunzite, Zoicite smiles, but seldom. He is one of the most desired men in the palace, but he has no clue. He doesn't pay women much attention, but he does treat them very reverently on the rare occasion he talks to one, which unfortunately makes them want him even more.  
  
Jadeite Name: Jadeite Elan (Jed) Age: 21 Hair: Short and golden blonde Eyes: azure blue Height: six feet even Personality: WOMANIZER!! Jadeite is the ladies' man, and knows he's what a lot of females want. He's very fun-loving and does his best to bring a smile to the face of everyone he meets. His lifetime goal is to make Kunzite smile at least once. So far, he hasn't succeeded. He's arrogant, and thinks that no woman can resist him.  
  
Haruka Ten'oh Name: Amara Elan {Spirit} Age: 21 Hair: short and sandy blonde Eyes: navy blue Height: six three Personality: Amara is a tomboy, through and through. She's loyal to her king and queen. Amara is much like her fraternal twin brother Jadeite, in the sense that she loves to flirt. She stays true to her girlfriend, Michelle though. She's a good judge of character, but can be reckless at times. She's an advisor to the King, and very close to Serenity.  
  
Michiru Kaioh Name: Michelle Charisse {Grace, Beauty, Kindness} Age: 21 Hair: medium length and aqua blue Eyes: Ocean blue Height: five nine Personality: Michelle shines with grace and beauty. She's a lady- in-waiting to Serenity, and is much like the queen's older sister. She seems cold, but has a pure heart and good intentions. She'd do anything for her monarchs and her girlfriend Amara.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe Name: Hotaru Than {Death} Age: 16 Hair: Short and dark violet Eyes: Amethyst Height: Five three Personality: Hotaru is very frail and sickly, but she does her best to stay with the others. She's another of Serenity's ladies- in-waiting, and Serenity has a soft spot for her. She's practicing to become a healer. Hotaru likes animals, and is very gentle and sweet. Nephrite has a special place for her in his heart. They see each other as family.  
  
Setsuna Meioh Name: Princess Trista Age: 26 Hair: just below knees and dark green, usually worn in a half bun Eyes: garnet red Height: six two Personality: Endymion's older sister and chief advisor. Trista is quiet, but powerfully so. She very rarely shows what she's feeling, and doesn't talk much. The only people who can bring her out of her shell are her baby brother Endymion and Serenity. Unfortunately, she has a mile-long line of suitors, but she'd rather go walking or design clothes. She tries to take care of the younger female nobles.  
  
That's the lineup! What do y'all think? Have I got the makings for a half-decent story here? Review and let me know! I know this has probably been done with Usagi/Serena a thousand times, but nobody really does a lot about the other girls. I want to!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	2. Chapter 1: Stolen

Hey y'all! I got some reviews telling me to continue quickly, so I'm continuing quickly. Much love to PrincessRei-PrinceJed, Aurora, Fire's Dew, and an anonymous reviewer. Y'all are too kind. Fire's Dew that was the sweetest review I've ever gotten. THANK YOU!!! I hope this will meet your expectations. Of course I remember when Mina TRIED to be a nurse, Aurora. Where do you think I got the idea? It was so funny; I decided to make it serious. ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except any background chars I created specifically for this fic. BSSM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and not me unfortunately.  
  
Chapter summary: Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei lead peaceful lives, until someone kidnaps them, and they are brought before the king of another country.  
  
Ladies-in-Waiting  
  
Chapter 1-Stole  
  
"Rei, get up! We have a lot of work to do!"  
  
"I'm up!" Rei Keahi groaned and rolled out of bed. She pushed her long black hair out of her violet eyes sleepily. She opened the door to find her eternally happy cousin, Mina Burdette, smiling in front of the door.  
  
"Are Ami and Lita up yet?" She asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Ami and Lita have been up for hours." Mina said, referring to their other cousins, Ami Akili and Lita Sylvan. "Lita's getting the cows out from the pasture, and Ami's getting ready to go check up on Ms. Brown, the expectant lady down the street. I have to go check on Mr. Morley and see how his leg's doing."  
  
"Why's Ami taking care of Mrs. Brown? She hates us and thinks we're witches, just because her older sons and her husband can't keep their eyes off of us." Rei pointed out, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Be that as it may, we're the only healers this village has. It's our responsibility to take care of all the villagers, no matter what they think of us." Mina replied gently.  
  
"I still don't understand. But oh well. Let me dress." Mina left and Rei threw on her red dress and laced up the bodice. She and the others had been living together ever since their parents had died. Lita's had been the first to go, drowned in a boating accident. Ami's father had killed her mother, and then turned the knife on himself. Mina's parents had taken care of the girls for the longest, until they died of a mysterious disease. Rei's mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had left Rei in the care of Mina's parents. Rei had never seen him, nor did she want to. Rei hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and tied on a red kerchief around it. Mina was downstairs, putting things in her medicine bag. She and Ami were the finest healers the village had ever seen. Most, if not all of the people in Haydn could thank at least one for saving their lives or healing them.  
  
"Don't forget, you've got that dress to finish for Mrs. Smith's daughter. Then you've got to take the Dean daughter's measurements." Mina reminded her cousin. More often than not, the four girls referred to themselves as sisters, since they were so close. They were well-known in the village for their talent and extraordinary beauty. Ami and Rei were described as exotic looking, and Mina and Lita had refreshingly clean beauty.  
  
"I know. You get going. I'll be fine." Rei said, pushing her cousin towards the door. Mina kissed Rei on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Don't forget to sweep the kitchen floor." Mina reminded. Rei nodded, and Mina left for Mr. Morley's house. Rei and Lita ran their own sewing business. Lita made the basic design and the actual dress, and Rei added embellishments and other additions. The business was doing very well. Rei ate some breakfast and then began to add the last pieces of lace to the Smith dress. At around eight, Ami returned. She tidied up while Rei finished up the dress. Mina returned an hour later. At around noon, Marissa, daughter of the prominent Dean family, arrived for her fitting. Shortly after she'd left, Lita returned, dragging the family's two cows, Bess and Beth. All the girls helped out with the cleaning. At around eight, they began getting ready for bed. Their nightly routine included meeting in Mina's room to brush hair and talk about what their day had been like.  
  
"Marissa is getting so tall! I'd swear she's grown at least three inches since I last measured her. She's only fifteen and she already towers over me." Rei said as Mina wove her hair into a braid.  
  
"Mr. Morley is doing really well! He's such a nice man. Remember when he brought us homemade taffy for Christmas?" Mina said. Ami turned Mina's head, so she could continue braiding the lively girl's hair.  
  
"Yeah. It was the best Christmas we'd ever had." Lita spoke up.  
  
Ami smiled. "It really is nice how people do things for us. It's like we're one big family. I think Mrs. Brown will have the baby in at least a week. It'll probably be a girl, and she'll be born breech. But I think they'll both pull through." Ami said happily.  
  
"That's good. New life is to be celebrated, even if the mother is an evil old hen. If you're finished Mina, I'm going to go meditate a little before bed." Rei said, excusing herself.  
  
"We've got work tomorrow, so we'd best get some sleep." Lita said. The girls separated and went to their rooms for sleep.  
  
Rei was meditating in the area of the house specifically constructed for that purpose. She knelt before the Sacred Fire in her priestess robes, her lips forming the words of the meditating chant. Her mind went into a state of relaxed consciousness. "Sacred Fire, guide myself and my family. I feel unrest in the village. What is going to happen to us?"  
  
Rei saw an image. She and her sisters were bound and kneeling in front of a throne. A man was sitting in it. As in most of Rei's visions, his face was indistinct and clouded. Just behind him were four handsome men. The first was tall and had an aura of leadership around him. His long silvery blonde hair flowed around his shoulders, and his eyes were emotionless. The next man was taller still, and had brown hair and brown eyes. The next had red- gold hair and green eyes and was a little shorter than the former. His hair was tied into a low ponytail. The last man's face and features were indistinct, like the person on the throne. Lita said something, and one of their captors raised the butt of his spear.  
  
When Rei came out of her trance, she was sweaty and her face was tearstained. She stood and stretched, and then made her way to her room. There she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
At around midnight, Mina, the lightest sleeper of the four, was awakened by a persistent knocking at the door. Throwing a robe over her nightgown, she hurried downstairs. Throwing open the door revealed a thin young boy. Recognizing him, she asked, "Jared, what's wrong? Is Mrs. Brown alright?"  
  
"The baby comes! You and Mistress Ami must hurry!" Jared gasped. Mina pulled him inside and ran upstairs. She came back with Lita and Ami in tow. Ami and Mina retrieved their medicine bags and began tossing things into them. Rei ran downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Mrs. Brown went into labor. From what Jared says, it's not going too well. We might need you and Lita's help." Mina explained, tossing some clean linen into another bag. Rei nodded and began pulling down herbs from shelves. Lita grabbed everyone's coats and then helped in pulling out more linen. The four girls and Jared set out for the Brown residence.  
  
"She's in the barn, mistresses." Jared said. Ami and Mina ran into the barn.  
  
"Why's she in there instead of the house?" Lita asked.  
  
"She heard the horses acting up and went out to quiet them." Jared explained.  
  
"Rei, Lita, bring in some more lanterns! We can't see anything!" Ami called. The two girls lit some lanterns and rushed in. Mina and Ami were sitting with Mrs. Brown, who didn't look like she'd gone into labor.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"False alarm. I went to check the horses, and felt a couple pains. I mistakenly took them for labor pains." Mrs. Brown explained a bit too calmly for someone who had thought they were going into labor. Ami screamed. Mina turned to see what had frightened her, and everything went black.  
  
"I'm sure our king will appreciate this gift." A man said, tossing Lita over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not doing it for him. These four have been corrupting the men in this village, with the witchcraft they call healing. They bewitched our husbands and sons and it is my pleasure to get rid of them." Mrs. Brown said coldly. Three other men picked Ami, Rei, and Mina up. With a mocking salute to the pregnant woman, the four men disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Rei was the first to come around. It was daytime, and she was in a carriage. She tried to lift her hand, and found that she was bound with rope, as well as gagged. Blinking her eyes against the light, she made out the figures of her cousins, all bound in the same manner as she. Rei stopped struggling and paid close attention to the sounds. Voices came from just outside the carriage.  
  
"When should we get to the palace?"  
  
"By nightfall. It's lucky for us that village was so close to our border. Has Christian said what we're to say they are?"  
  
"They're to be presents for the king's four generals, a sign of peace from the Nabolese village Haydn, in return for protection against their king."  
  
"Good idea. King Endymion will surely be pleased."  
  
"And what of Queen Serenity?"  
  
"We'll ask for an audience with just the king and the generals. His Majesty will make us nobles for this!"  
  
Mina groaned. Her eyelashes fluttered open, and she took stock of her surroundings. She caught sight of Rei, who made a silence gesture with her head. Mina nodded and motioned to Ami and Lita. Rei shrugged and jerked her head towards outside. Mina began listening to their captors' conversation.  
  
"But what if he tells her?"  
  
"We can say that they're new ladies-in-waiting for her. In private we can tell the King the truth."  
  
"I like the way this is going. Can you imagine the price His Majesty will pay for these gifts?"  
  
"Especially if we tell him that they're gifts for his infamously unlucky-in-love generals?"  
  
"Or we could say that they're servants."  
  
"Let's stick with gifts. I bet the generals will be pleased. I always suspected they could use their own women to their advantage."  
  
Mina shuddered at the lascivious tone of voice the man used. Beside her, Lita was coming awake. Lita shot straight up, and began struggling to take off her bonds. The carriage stopped. A man opened the door.  
  
"So, some of you are awake. Don't struggle; it'll just make it worse." One of the men cautioned. "If you agree not to scream, we'll unloose the gags. Do you agree?"  
  
Mina nodded, and the man began removing the gags. Once they were all ungagged the man left. "What are we supposed to do? I caught a glimpse outside, and there's nothing there. We're in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What are they going to do to us?" Ami asked quietly from beside Rei. She had awoken without anyone noticing. Rei rubbed Ami's cheek with her own.  
  
"They're taking us to Tailona. We're to be presents for their king's generals." Mina answered. The oldest at nineteen, she was the leader of the four, and the one the other girls turned to for answers.  
  
"What do you mean 'presents'?" Lita asked suspiciously.  
  
"Evidentially, these 'generals' are unlucky in love, and these thugs thought they'd want female companionship." Rei answered. Ami went even paler than usual.  
  
"Isn't there any way to escape these ropes?" Lita asked.  
  
"No. Rei and I have already tried. It's impossible. These ropes were tied by an expert." Mina said dispiritedly.  
  
"So we're trapped until we get to their king?" Ami asked, her voice rising with each word. She was the baby of the family at seventeen, and the one everyone looked out for the most.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid we are. But don't worry honey; we'll get out of this some way. First of all, I think Mrs. Brown set us up." Lita said.  
  
"You're right, she probably did. It can't be helped now. We've got to remain calm and collected, no matter what happens. We might be separated. If so, try to find where the others are, and figure out a way to get to them. These so-called generals don't seem like nice people, so be on guard at all times. Lita and I are the only ones who actually carry weapons, so Rei and Ami will have to make their own, or steal one." Mina said.  
  
"I've got four knives on me. If we're all together when we're untied, then I'll give two to Rei and Ami, so they won't be defenseless." Lita said.  
  
"That's settled. Now, we don't have much to do until we get to this king, so why don't we get some sleep in shifts? Ami and Lita will go first." Mina ordered. Lita and Ami fixed themselves into comfortable positions and drifted off.  
  
"Mina, what are we going to do? From what I understand, the king hates foreigners." Rei whispered.  
  
"We can't do anything until we get there. For now, we can just sit back. If we manage to get away, where will we go? The people in Haydn betrayed us, and we have no family." Mina reflected.  
  
"We'll just have to leave this country and travel where we can. You and Ami can be traveling healers. That should earn us food and possibly a place to stay." Rei said.  
  
"Good idea, but which country can we go to?"  
  
"Let's see. Tailona is bordered by Iless, Jermnca, and Ruath. We could go to any one of those." Rei mused.  
  
"Ruath is probably our best choice. Iless, Jermnca, and Tailona are all well known for their dislike of Nabolese."  
  
"Ruath it is. If ever we get a chance to flee, we set out east toward Ruath."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Rei could see a glimpse of the countryside. "It's fast approaching dusk. We should be arriving at the palace soon. Wake Lita and Ami." Rei did as ordered.  
  
"Lita, Ami, we've got a plan. If we ever get a chance to escape, we're going east toward Ruath. Do you agree?"  
  
"Of course." Lita said. "Do you hear that?" Everyone turned their ears to a window. Loud talking and animal noises could be heard.  
  
"I think we're approaching the city. I haven't had anything to drink or eat since yesterday. I'm famished!" Ami groaned.  
  
"We all are. Maybe they'll feed us when we get to the palace." Mina said.  
  
"Do you feel that? We're stopping." Lita said.  
  
The door opened, and one of their captors poked his head through. "You beauties are staying in here whilst we get some food. Have fun!" He shut the door, and left them in the dark.  
  
"I guess we aren't getting any food." Ami said softly. Rei gave her a hug, or at least as close as she could give one while tied.  
  
"At least we're still together. Don't worry Ami, we'll get through this. After all, we're us!"  
  
"Rei's right, Ami." Lita said. "So long as we're together, nothing can hurt us."  
  
"We're the four musketeers. One for all, and all for one." Mina added. She yawned.  
  
"We forgot about giving you some sleep. We'll wake you when we have to leave." Ami said. Rei and Mina curled up against Ami and Lita, and fell asleep.  
  
"Lita, what do you think they'll be like?"  
  
"I wish I could say something positive, but I can't. King Endymion's generals are rumored to be fierce and cold-blooded, in battle. Two of them have reputations as insatiable womanizers."  
  
"And what of the other two?" Ami whispered.  
  
"Coldhearted in the extreme. They're brothers." Lita said. Ami frowned and a tear ran down her cheek. "We'll be fine, baby sister." Lita reassured. Ami and Lita stayed silent for about an hour, keeping on the alert for voices. At last, Lita heard the now-familiar voices of their captors. "Rei, Mina, someone's coming." Rei and Mina woke up just as the door was being thrown open.  
  
"Well, me beauties, tis time for your audience with the king." Lita and company were unceremoniously dragged out from the carriage and hustled toward the inside of the palace. They were towed to a large meeting room, where five men waited. One of them was sitting on a throne, and the other four were sitting in smaller chairs. One of the kidnappers forced the girls to their knees with his spear butt.  
  
"What do we have here, Christian?" The man on the throne asked.  
  
"Well, King Endymion, these four are presents to your generals from the village Haydn in Nabol, in return for protection from their king."  
  
"My wife will be displeased."  
  
"They can also serve as ladies-in-waiting to Her Majesty, that is, if your generals choose to accept them."  
  
Lita raised herself to her knees. "I demand food and water for myself and my sisters. We have had nothing to eat or drink since yesterday."  
  
One of the kidnappers raised his spear. "Why you little..." He prepared to strike at the bound woman. Quick as a flash, Lita got to her feet and launched herself at the man. Mina and the others joined in, using their teeth against their captors. The fight was over soon, and Lita was dragged forward, blood running down her chin.  
  
"This one is particularly dangerous, Majesty. I'd recommend her immediate death." One of the generals, the one with the long brown hair, came to stand in front of Lita. He tipped her chin up with his sword.  
  
"My, my, my. You are quite the feisty one, aren't you? Any other person would be dead by now."  
  
"Kill me then." Lita said indifferently. Ami gasped and Mina gave Lita a deep look.  
  
"Nephrite, I do believe you've taken a liking to that one. She's yours."  
  
"I belong to no one!" Lita snarled.  
  
"Well, you belong to him now. Get used to it." Endymion said. "And the rest of you, my generals?"  
  
"I'll take the black haired one." The one whose face Rei hadn't been able to see spoke.  
  
"I'll take the blonde then. The blue-haired one looks like she's about to faint." The leader of the generals said.  
  
"I guess I get the one with the blue hair." The last general said.  
  
"That's that then. Generals, take these women to your quarters and get them cleaned up." Endymion ordered. He tossed a sack of gold at the captors. "You've done well. Split that among yourselves." The men bowed and left. "Generals, you are dismissed." Endymion said. The generals bowed and left.  
  
They walked until they came upon a junction in the hallway. They each took different paths. Nephrite walked with Lita in silence. "I saved your life, you know." He said suddenly.  
  
"How? You wanted to kill me."  
  
"I knew that if Endymion thought I had taken a liking to you, he wouldn't have you killed."  
  
"Thanks ever so much. Instead of being dead, I'm a, a, a sex slave!"  
  
"You are not! I don't want you like that. What do you think we are barbarians?"  
  
"Pretty damn close."  
  
"Well we're not. I'm taking you to see my adopted sister, Lady Hotaru. She'll get you cleaned up. By the way, I'm Nephrite."  
  
"Whatever." Lita mumbled. Nephrite gave her a quick glance, and then pulled out his sword. Lita looked up in surprise and a bit of fear. Nephrite brought his sword swinging down to cut her bonds away. Lita gave a sharp gasp as the circulation was brought back to her hands and feet. After walking for a bit more, they came to a large oaken door. He knocked, and a frail looking young woman answered the door.  
  
"Neph, what in the world?" The girl asked, startled.  
  
"She's a present from some remote village in Nabol. As you can see, dear sister, she's in desperate need of a bath and some clean clothes. I thought I'd take her to you."  
  
"Very well. Bring her in." Nephrite did as he was bid, and left without another glance.  
  
"What did you do for your village to hate you so?" Hotaru asked gently.  
  
"My sisters and I were branded as witches and then kidnapped." Lita replied. "Were you taken away too?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Hotaru Than, from a small village in the east of Tailona, and I was branded as a witch and brought here to die. Queen Serenity took pity on me and let me stay here. Nephrite adopted me as his sister. I do believe this nightdress is long enough for you." Hotaru said, holding up a tan dress. "The bath is just through that door."  
  
"Thank you, Hotaru. My name is Lita Sylvan, from Nabol." Lita said as she went into the room. She undressed and climbed into the warm water. Hotaru entered the room, just as Lita was settling in. She caught sight of the gigantic bruises Lita sported and gasped.  
  
"What happened, Lita?"  
  
"I got into a fight with the people who kidnapped me." Lita replied. Hotaru cast her hands over the older girl's back. The bruises shrank and vanished.  
  
"There you go." Hotaru murmured her face pale. Lita wiggled her shoulders experimentally.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore! What did you do?"  
  
"That's why they wanted to kill me." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"But it's a great talent!"  
  
"They didn't think so. I'll leave you to your bath." Hotaru glided out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was in Jadeite's room, sitting in a corner. Jadeite watched her, his handsome face unreadable.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Rei snapped.  
  
"I thought you might want some sleep, or food, or at least a change of clothes and a bath." Jadeite went outside and was back in a short while, bearing bowls of food. Rei watched him suspiciously. "No, I haven't and do not poison food, so stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past a Tailon." She muttered as she grabbed a piece of bread.  
  
"And I wouldn't put it past a Nabolese to make such a rude comment, so we're even." Jadeite said calmly. Rei retreated to her corner, eating the bread.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? I didn't kidnap you. In fact, if I had my way, you'd still be in your village, as far from me as humanly possible."  
  
"I don't hate you; I just don't trust you."  
  
"Why? Have you heard of my reputation as a womanizer or something?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't trust Tailons."  
  
"Look, you're only staying in my quarters for the night. Tomorrow, you'll be moved in with the other ladies-in-waiting. I'll sleep on the floor if you're that scared."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Like hell you aren't." Quick as a flash, Jadeite reached out and ran his fingers through Rei's ebony hair. A frightened look crossed her face, but was rapidly replaced with her usual proud expression.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"I saw the look on your face. You're scared of me."  
  
"Whatever." Rei pulled her legs up to her chest and went to sleep.  
  
Zoicite and Ami were walking down the hallway silently. Ami was trying hard to hold back tears. She choked back a sob, which Zoicite heard. "Don't cry. It's not that bad here."  
  
"How would you feel if you found out your own village betrayed you and sent you as a present to a bunch of cold-blooded generals in a country that hates your people?" Ami choked out.  
  
"I know the feeling. My brother and I are from Iless. We were sold as soldiers when we were very young. We fought our way up the ranks to become the King's most trusted Generals. If you would stand still, Miss, I'll remove those bonds." Zoicite took out a dagger and began sawing at Ami's ropes. When she was untied, he began walking again.  
  
"I'm Ami Akili. What's your name? I figure that I might as well learn your name, since I'm to be your, um, gift."  
  
"You are a person, and cannot be given to anyone. My name is Zoicite. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Akili." Zoicite said, stopping, bowing and then raising her hand to his lips. Ami blushed.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well, General Zoicite." Ami said, dipping a curtsey.  
  
"I hope we can be friends, instead of enemies. I know what you're going through, and I'd like to help. I hope you don't mind, but it's too late to put you with the other ladies-in-waiting, so you'll have to spend the night in my room." Zoicite said as he opened a door. "There are two beds, so you may have one for the night. Are you hungry, thirsty? Perhaps you'd like a bath?"  
  
"A bath would be nice, General." Ami said shyly. Zoicite went to the hallway, and came back with a beautiful aqua-haired woman.  
  
"This is Lady Michelle. She'll look after you. Michi, this is Ms. Ami Akili, my gift." He said the last part sarcastically.  
  
Michelle smiled gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Akili. If you'll follow me, I'll get you into a hot bath right away." Michelle kissed Zoicite on the cheek and took Ami's hand. They left. "If I may ask a question, Ms. Akili?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"My village saw my and my sister's healing talents as witchcraft, and sold us to some thug, who in turn took us in front of the king. We are supposed to be presents for the four Generals."  
  
"If Zoicite has his way, and doubtless he will, you'll be a lady- in-waiting, and nothing more. No matter what you may have heard, Zoi is a very kind person. He wants no part in taking people from their homes to be gifts."  
  
"I gathered as such. Lady Michelle, are you and he, um..."  
  
Michelle gave a crystal-like laugh. "A couple? Of course not! He prefers solitude, and I prefer the company of my husband, Amara. We are friends and nothing more."  
  
"Oh." She didn't know why, but hearing that made Ami feel a little better.  
  
Kunzite and Mina had just arrived in the general's room, when he gave a slight grunt of pain. Mina spotted a large dark red stain on his shoulder. "Excuse me, General, but what ails you?"  
  
"It's nothing." Kunzite said through gritted teeth. "You'll be moving to the ladies-in-waiting quarters tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep."  
  
"I do apologize, General Kunzite, but I am a healer and I can NOT sit around and twiddle my thumbs while someone is in pain." Mina said. In a softer voice she added, "Even if that someone is an extremely cold-hearted, perverted Tailon."  
  
"I heard that, Ms..."  
  
"Burdette. Sit down while I bandage your wound." Kunzite, surprisingly, sat, and Mina tore off a part of her dress. She took out her emergency medical supplies from a secret pocket on her dress. "Take your shirt off."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"How do you expect me to bandage that, when I can't see it?" Mina replied sharply. Kunzite grumbled, but took off his shirt. Mina gasped at the sight of the large jagged cut. "General, where can I get some water?"  
  
"Through that door." Mina went and got some water. She came back and applied a poultice to the wound. She neatly bandaged it. "I'm finished, General."  
  
"Many thanks, Ms. Burdette, it was neatly done. If you'd like to sleep, I would gladly sleep elsewhere for the night."  
  
"I would appreciate it, General Kunzite." Kunzite bowed, and after gathering up some items, left the room. Mina lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************* ***  
  
Howzat? I thought it was alright. Next chapter: the four girls meet Queen Serenity. Ami has an interesting run-in in the library. Well, anywayz, please review, but NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will tell you some stuff if you flame me, and trust it won't be pretty. Peace!!!!!!!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	3. Chapter 2: Beltane

Much love to: Izzy, Aphrodite, Tenshi, Fire's Dew, BenRG, Rosealeenna, guardianmercury, Kaiya, Sailor Earth, and a couple anonymous reviewers. I just wanted to say, that I was absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I've been getting. I mean, WOW!! Thank you so much!! I feel so happy that people are actually reading my stories, and liking them.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, creator of BSSM, and any other companies with the rights to it.  
  
Chapter Summary: The girls are brought before Queen Serenity. They are trying to get used to their new lives, and Lita makes a new friend.  
  
Chapter 2-Beltane  
  
Rei woke up feeling extremely cramped and bad-tempered. Jadeite, however, looked as though he had slept like a baby. He smiled cheerfully at the irate young woman.  
  
"Sleep well?" He inquired. "Oh, well, good slumber or not, we're moving you to the ladies-in-waiting wing, right now. If you'd unfold yourself, we can be on our way." Rei scowled, and willed her tense body to unfold. As soon as she had worked all her knots out, she and Jadeite left. He took her to the wing, and stayed to talk to some lady with aqua hair.  
  
"Miss Akili, we're going to the ladies-in-waiting quarters now." Ami sat up and blinked the sleep away. One sleeve of her borrowed nightgown slipped off her shoulder, revealing a curve that definitely wasn't supposed to be shown in polite company. Zoicite blushed and looked at the ground. Ami quickly got up.  
  
"Thank you General. If you don't mind, I'd like to at least get some clean clothes before we set off."  
  
"Of course, Ms. Akili. Michelle had your dress laundered and repaired last night. If you'd like, you may bathe and dress before we leave. I'll just leave you to that." Zoicite said, bowing and leaving the room. Ami bathed and dressed. Zoicite came in, and they left.  
  
"Lita, wake up! I'm taking you to our quarters!" Lita rolled over and sat up.  
  
"Morning Hotaru. Where are we going?"  
  
"To your new home. Take a bath and get dressed so we can go." Lita did as ordered, and she and Hotaru made their way to the wing especially for the ladies-in-waiting to the queen.  
  
"Miss Burdette, if you'd come out of the bath, we can be on our way." Kunzite said impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, General. My hair just takes a while to untangle." Mina opened the door. "I'm ready to go, General Kunzite. Lead the way."  
  
"Very well, Miss Burdette. If you'd be so kind as to follow me?" Mina and Kunzite left.  
  
At the ladies' wing of the palace, there was a lot of screaming as the four girls had a happy reunion. The three Generals that were present left, and Hotaru was introduced to Lita's family.  
  
"You guys, this is Lady Hotaru Than. She's really nice and a friend of mine." Lita said, pushing Hotaru into the circle. She curtseyed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"You too, Lady Hotaru." Ami replied politely. "I'm Ami Akili."  
  
"I'm Mina Burdette. It's nice to meet you, Lady Hotaru."  
  
"I'm Rei Keahi. Lita must really like you to introduce you to us so soon, Lady Hotaru."  
  
"Call me Hotaru. If Queen Serenity likes you, then you'll be made ladies-in-waiting too."  
  
"You mean just like that? We're not royalty or anything like that." Ami said.  
  
"Queen Serenity is a good judge of character. If she likes you, she'll convince the king to give you a title. For now, though, we're going to take your measurements for some new clothes. Mildred!"  
  
A mousy looking redhead walked in. "Yes, Lady Hotaru?"  
  
"Could you help me take their measurements for dresses?"  
  
"Yes, Lady." Mildred disappeared and came back with two measuring tools to take the girls' measurements. It was over soon, and Mildred disappeared.  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Lady Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes, Mildred?"  
  
"You forgot to write down the color and style for each dress." Hotaru smacked her forehead. Mildred handed her the paper.  
  
"Well, Lita, what kind of dresses would you and your sisters prefer?" Hotaru asked, giving her the paper.  
  
"Something simple. I think that dark blue for Ami would be nice; the dress should have a high scoop-neck and long sleeves. Slim- skirted would be suitable. For Rei, something red, with a heart neckline and short sleeves; oh yes, and a full skirt. For Mina, a cheerful shade of orange would be nice; yes, with a v-neck and short sleeves with lace at the ends, figure hugging."  
  
"And for yourself, Lady?" Mildred asked.  
  
"Dark green, with a square neck and long sleeves, full skirt." Lita replied promptly. Mildred bowed and left.  
  
"How did you know what they wanted so fast?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I used to make all of our clothes. Rei and I ran a modest seamstress shop." Lita replied.  
  
"Modest nothing! You couldn't find better cloth or cuts anywhere else!" Mina said proudly.  
  
"Really? Then maybe you'd like to see where they design clothes." Hotaru suggested. "Are there any particular hobbies that you're fond of?"  
  
"Do you have a library?" Ami asked softly.  
  
"Of course! I'll take you there myself, as soon as I find out what everyone else prefers to do."  
  
"What about a kitchen?" Lita inquired eagerly.  
  
"Yes, we have an extremely large kitchen. Do you like to cook?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"I'm a Shinto priestess." Rei said.  
  
"Well, we have a temple. General Kunzite is a Shinto priest-in- training. Let's head over there and we'll drop the others off on the way." All the girls left the wing and began walking. "Mina, you haven't told me what you'd like to do."  
  
"Are there any gardens?" Mina inquired.  
  
"Yes, and they're really pretty. Oh, Ami, here's the library!" Hotaru said, opening the door for her. Ami went in and looked around in amazement. There were floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and every one of them was crammed with books. She didn't even utter a 'goodbye'.  
  
"She's thrilled." Lita said.  
  
"Here's the kitchen, Lita." Lita walked in and began searching around. "Mina, the gardens are just through that door." Mina smiled at Hotaru and split away from the group. Hotaru led Rei down a spiral staircase and stopped at a large oaken door. "This is where the Sacred Fire is kept. I'll leave you to it." Hotaru said respectfully. Rei thanked her and entered the room. She kneeled in front of the Sacred Fire and began her chant.  
  
Mina was enjoying the gardens, when a twig cracked behind her. She whirled around. A young woman of about eighteen was standing behind her. She was probably the most beautiful person Mina had ever seen. Her hair was long and silver blonde, and her eyes were sapphire blue. She wore a simple short-sleeved dress, and although it was white, it shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"Hello. I don't believe I've met you. What's your name?" The mysterious girl asked.  
  
"I just got here from Nabol. My name's Mina Burdette. What's yours?"  
  
"Serenity, but you can call me Sere."  
  
Mina looked shocked. "You're the Queen!" Mina performed a belated curtsey.  
  
"Don't do that please. Every time I try to make friends, they get scared of me because I'm queen." Serenity said, her pretty face going sad. Mina smiled at her, and held out a hand to shake.  
  
"I'll be your friend, Sere, and my sisters will too." Serenity grinned and shook Mina's hand. The two girls wandered around the garden, laughing and talking like old friends.  
  
Ami was in the library, walking around the corridors, trying to find the fiction section. She was so into looking that she didn't notice the other person in the library until they came face-to- face. Ami jumped.  
  
"I do apologize, Lady Ami; I didn't mean to startle you." Zoicite said, in his quiet voice.  
  
"It's quite alright, General. Do you come here often?"  
  
"Yes I do. Have you had trouble finding anything?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was looking for a book on creatures of myth. I seem to be stuck in the horror novels."  
  
Zoicite smiled shyly. "The myths and legends are at the top level. I'll take you there." Zoicite led Ami up two ladders, to the top level of shelves. He looked around, and plucked a book off the shelf. "I think you will find this most useful." As he handed her the book, their hands brushed. Ami blushed and hurriedly took the book. "This one is my personal favorite. I hope you like it." He said, blushing just as equally.  
  
"I'm sure I will, General Zoicite. Thank you." Ami climbed down the ladder, and walked over to the sitting area. Zoicite looked after her in confusion, and then grabbed a book from the shelf and hurried after her. He settled into the chair across from her, and they began to read silently. Ami began unconsciously rubbing her arms in cold. Zoicite knelt in front of the fireplace, and soon had a merrily crackling fire in the hearth. They continued to read, but snuck looks at each other every now and then.  
  
Lita was in the otherwise empty kitchen, exploring. She located the dry things, the liquids and spices, and decided to make a cake. She had just begun to stir the batter, when a hand dipped into the bowl. Without thinking, she smacked the hand with her wooden spoon, and heard a slightly familiar voice. "Was that even necessary, Ms. Sylvan?"  
  
Without turning around, she replied, "It is if someone is trying to eat all your cake before you make it. If you would be so kind as to wait until AFTER the cake is baked, I'd be more than happy to give you a piece." She turned around then, only to be confronted with none other than...General Jadeite. (AN: Thought I was going to say Nephrite, didn't you? *Giggles*)  
  
Jadeite put on a puppy-dog face. "I'm sorry, Ms. Sylvan. You see, I was sooo hungry, and it looked sooo good, I just couldn't help myself. My sincerest apologies to you, my lady." He said courteously, bowing and kissing Lita's flour-covered hand. He sneezed.  
  
"Bless you. If you're really that hungry, I can fix us something while we wait for the cake to bake." Lita said, giggling.  
  
Jadeite made another bow, this one overly dramatic. "Many thanks, my good lady. 'Twould more than suffice to have even the smallest morsel prepared by thine own fair hands."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "That's enough of that, or I'll hit you with a rolling pin." Jadeite nodded and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What would you like? There's some cold roast chicken in the icebox, and some fresh-baked rosemary bread in the breadbox. Chicken sandwiches, maybe?"  
  
"Sounds great! Let me help." Jadeite said, getting the chicken and bread. "You sit down, and I'll fix the food. Would you like mustard?"  
  
"Please." Lita responded as she sat down. Within minutes, Jadeite had whipped up a pair of roast chicken sandwiches. He held up a pitcher of grape juice. "Wine, milady?"  
  
"Yes, please." Lita replied, giggling. Jadeite poured the juice into two crystal goblets, and put a ruby rose in the third. He sat down next to Lita, and placed the rose and the food in front of them. He raised his glass in a salute.  
  
"I propose a toast." Lita raised an eyebrow. "To cake." Jadeite said solemnly.  
  
Lita raised her glass. "To cake." They clinked glasses, and sipped. Jadeite smacked his lips appreciatively.  
  
"Aah. That was an excellent year for juice."  
  
Lita would have giggled, but her mouth was full. She chewed and swallowed. "I must say, General Jadeite, these sandwiches are wonderful! What did you put in them?"  
  
"It's not what I did, it's the bread. Our cooks make the finest bread you'll ever taste. How do you like it here?"  
  
"It's nice, but it's not home. We can't ever go back, but I miss it so."  
  
"Pardon my asking, but why can't you go back?"  
  
"They think we're witches. That's how we came to be your, ahem, gifts in the first place. Our coming here was not by choice, I assure you."  
  
"I realize that. It is sad how people treat others sometimes isn't it?" Jadeite replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes it is, but you can't go around righting every wrong. Some things happen, and you're powerless to stop them."  
  
"Like death." Jadeite said.  
  
"Yes, like death. It really isn't fair, but it happens." Lita replied sadly. Jadeite patted her hand sympathetically. Amara walked in and took a mouthful of Jadeite's sandwich.  
  
"Hey, you're one of those sisters that were brought here as presents, aren't you?" She asked. Lita nodded. "Well, I hope someone told you that you're too pretty to be a present, especially for him and his friends." She continued, ruffling Jadeite's hair affectionately. She left just as suddenly as she came, leaving an openmouthed Lita in her wake.  
  
Jadeite grinned. "My twin has that affect on most people."  
  
Lita sniffed the air delicately. "My cake is done!" She exclaimed, taking it out of the oven. "We'll let it cool while we clean up." She said. She and Jadeite began picking up stuff. Lita leaned over to pick something up, and Jadeite threw some flour on her head. "You little..." Lita retaliated by throwing some flour at him. Soon, a full blown flour fight was underway. Someone came in the door and cleared their throat loudly. Lita and Jadeite looked up guiltily at Kunzite.  
  
"Kunz, hey! Wanna join in?" Jadeite asked innocently. Lita couldn't help but sneeze, and she and Jadeite began laughing all over again. Kunzite rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was hungry, but the sight of you two has completely put me off food for the time being. I'll come back later, when the kitchen and the two of you are clean." Kunzite spun on his heel, leaving Lita and Jadeite gasping for breath. They began to pick up the kitchen, and soon had it returned to its former spotlessness.  
  
Rei had been meditating for an hour when a vision came to her. She saw herself and her sisters, all in the arms of four men. She could only see the backs of the four men, and the faces of her sisters. The vision left as quickly as it came, leaving Rei confused and thoughtful. She came out of her trance slowly, and when she recovered, made her way back to the wing. She met up with her sisters on the way, and they collapsed on their beds to talk. Rei decided against telling her family about the vision, in case it wasn't true. At around six, Serenity came in.  
  
"Would you like to eat with me tonight?" She asked shyly. Mina nodded for them all, and Serenity clapped her hands thrice. Four servants came forward, bearing beautiful dresses for the girls to wear. All of them were the same basic cut, slim skirted, with square necks, but they were different colors; gold for Mina, shimmery red for Rei, sparkling dark blue for Ami, and glittering hunter green for Lita. The four girls dressed and followed the queen to the dining room, where Endymion, Amara, Michelle and the four Generals were getting ready to eat. Serenity took her place at the head of the table, next to her husband, and motioned for the girls to take seats across from the Generals.  
  
"Endymion, you promised." Serenity whispered to her husband. He stood.  
  
"Mina Burdette, Lita Sylvan, Ami Akili, and Rei Keahi, come forth." The four sisters stood and walked up to the King. He took out his sword and tapped each girl once on the head. "You are now the Ladies Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei. You must serve your monarchs faithfully. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." They chorused.  
  
"Very well then. You may be seated." The newly appointed court Ladies sat, and the dinner began. For the most part, the dinner was pleasant, with the exception of General Kunzite having trouble keeping his eyes off Lady Mina, who looked resplendent in her beautiful golden gown. What he didn't know was that she was admiring how well he filled out his uniform. Rei openly glared at Jadeite the whole time, while he and Lita talked; Lita and Nephrite ignored each other completely. Zoicite and Ami were having a long talk about the magical realms. At around eight, Serenity stood and clapped her hands together once.  
  
"Its bedtime everyone. Beltane is tomorrow as you well know. It wouldn't do for everyone to sleep late on such an important day." Everyone got up from the table and bowed to the king and queen. Serenity beckoned for Mina and the others to stay. "You need dresses for Beltane, and none will be ready. I will take you to where the already-made dresses are in the morning, and you may pick out as many as you like." The girls nodded and left. They fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning, Serenity came by early to fetch them.  
  
"Queen Serenity, what exactly is Beltane?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, it's the most wonderful holiday! It's got a lot of feasting and dancing, and things like that. You'll love it, I promise! Now come, we must find dresses." Serenity and the girls left, chattering excitedly. Amara shook her head fondly.  
  
Serenity led the girls to a large room, filled with dresses. She placed Ami and Mina in one section, Rei in another, and Lita in yet another. Lita was looking through the clothes critically, when someone coughed. Lita spun around to find a beautiful woman. She was tall, and had piercing garnet eyes, with long dark green hair. She moved past Lita and plucked a green dress off the hanger.  
  
"I think this one will suit you. The color matches your eyes." She said softly.  
  
Lita smiled in thanks and looked the dress over. It was slim- skirted, and had a long slit up the middle, for petticoats to show. The skirt fell straight down from the empire waist, which had a ribbon around it of palest pink. The strange woman picked out petticoats of the same pink as the ribbon.  
  
"These should complement the dress nicely. You'll look wonderful for Beltane." The woman plucked another dress off the hanger and handed it to her. "This is for everyday. If you'll look in the pocket, there's a kerchief to tie around your head to keep your hair out of your way." The dress was dark green, and sleeveless. A long-sleeved white shirt went under it.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Lita Sylvan. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Princess Trista. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my work." Trista swept away as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
Ami was looking through her size. She already had a dress for Beltane, and was looking for another. Rei popped out of nowhere and grabbed the dress.  
  
"You've found an everyday dress already? I'm still looking for one and another for Beltane."  
  
"That is my Beltane dress." Ami said indignantly. Rei held the dress up. It was simple, slightly full skirted, high-necked, and long-sleeved. Rei scanned the racks, and pulled out an icy blue dress. It was cut almost indecently low, and had see-through ¾ length sleeves, with trailing cuffs. The skirt was full, and had slits in the sides for the white underskirt to peek through.  
  
"That's perfect for the Beltane ball!" Serenity said. She plucked a dark blue everyday dress off the racks. "This one is perfect for everyday." She took Rei and Ami's arms. "Come; let us find something for Rei." Serenity led Ami and Rei over to Rei's size and promptly grabbed a dress. It had a figure-hugging skirt with a slit up the side that stopped at the thigh, and a low cut sweetheart neckline. The color was flame red at the top, and then faded to flame orange at the bottom.  
  
Rei gasped. "It's beautiful! Can I really wear it for the ball?" She asked.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Of course you can!" She grabbed a dark red everyday dress off the shelf. "Here you go!" Lita and Mina showed up at that moment, Mina holding a silk dress that changed colors in the light. First it was orange, then yellow, then gold. It was long sleeved, with trailing cuffs, a low scoop neck and a full skirt. The skirt was held up at the bottom at intervals with hearts, revealing white petticoats underneath. She was also holding a yellow everyday dress, like Lita's.  
  
"We're all ready! For now, we can put on some peasant dresses and sneak into town." Serenity said, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Amara will come with us as protection. All we need to do is get dressed. Come on!" Serenity led them back up to the ladies' wing, where a man was waiting for them. Ami shrieked in surprise, and the man gave a surprisingly familiar chuckle.  
  
"Sere, hurry up! You don't want to miss the festivities do you?"  
  
"Lady Amara?" Rei asked incredulously. Amara made a bow.  
  
"At your service, Reiana."  
  
"But my name's not Reiana." She replied, puzzled.  
  
"It is for now. You'll each have different names when we go into town. Mina is Minako, Ami is Amilian, and Lita is Litana." Serenity said as she changed into a dull brown peasant dress. The others followed suit.  
  
"What about you?" Lita asked as she tied on her kerchief. "We certainly can't call you Serenity, and Amara, Amara."  
  
"I'm Serena, and Amara's Tony." Amara handed her queen a blonde wig, much like Mina's natural hair color. Serenity tied her real hair up and put the wig on. She glanced around the room at her friends. Gone were the palace ladies. In their places were a few utterly normal peasant women. She gave herself a glance in the mirror, and they left.  
  
The town was bustling with happy revelers. Serenity and the others made it through without so much as second glances, exactly how they wanted it. They dropped by a candy shop, and picked up some sweets to eat while they watched the parades. Everyone around them had on masks, and Serenity clapped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, no! I forgot the masks!" She and her friends bustled into a nearby store and were back outside shortly, wearing celebratory masks. Serenity's was decorated with the white feathers of a dove, and the rest of the mask sparkled with different colors. It only covered her eyes. Mina had on a golden mask, decorated with short peacock feathers, which covered her eyes and her forehead. Ami had on a face mask, plain white, with a glittering blue jewel in the center of the forehead, and blue lips. Rei had on a red half-face mask (AN: like the Phantom of the Opera), bright red, with a dark red feather in the center of the forehead that stuck up into the air a good six inches. Lita had on a dark green mask that just covered her eyes. The brown- gold hawk feathers were around all the edges of the mask, so that her whole face was covered, and she parted the feathers for her lips and nose. Amara wore an eye mask (AN: like Tuxedo Kamen), that was the palest blue.  
  
They watched the parades in silence, when Rei nudged Serenity. "Uh, Serena, there are some men watching us." She whispered. Serenity turned her head casually, and observed the men observing them.  
  
"Tony, let's go and watch the parade from someplace else." Serenity said indifferently, with a jerk of her head towards their admirers. Amara nodded, and the girls casually made their way down the street. Mina glanced back over her shoulder. She walked up to Amara.  
  
"Tony, they're following us." She said quietly. Amara looked over her shoulder and placed the queen in front of her.  
  
"There's an alley we can hide in over there." She led the girls down the alley, where they waited for the six masked men to pass by. They came walking by, but instead of walking past the alleyway, they turned into it and began walking to the girls. One of them separated Lita from the others. Bending down, he brushed Lita's lips with a kiss, and went to join the others. Lita touched her lips in astonishment.  
  
Serenity looked up into the faces of the men and laughed. She reached up and pulled off the mask of the leader. "Endy-chan, what are you doing here?" The men pulled off their masks, revealing Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Michelle. Amara grinned and took her wife into her arms.  
  
"Michi, what in the world possessed you to dress up like a man?"  
  
"I wanted to get out and have some fun, so when Zoi invited me, I decided to take a page out of your book." She said proudly.  
  
Lita was absolutely speechless. Jadeite came over to her side, partly to hide from the death looks Rei was giving him. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"I am." She replied, trying to push the kiss to the back of her mind. Zoicite and Ami were talking about books, when Jadeite walked over.  
  
"Lady Ami, if you would excuse Zoi and me?" Ami nodded, and Jadeite dragged his friend over to an unoccupied corner. "Zoi, what are you waiting for? Ask her if she wants you to escort her to the dance!"  
  
Zoicite blushed. "What if she says no?"  
  
"Then ask her to at least reserve a dance for you. For the love of *Berenice, just go ask her!"  
  
Zoicite swallowed and walked back over to Ami. "Lady Ami, I was wondering if you...you..."  
  
Ami was beginning to blush. "Yes, General?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of escorting you to the Beltane ball."  
  
Ami's small blush turned into a full on lobster blush. She began toying with her skirt. "I'd like that very much, I think."  
  
Zoicite grinned broadly. "Really?"  
  
Ami's reply was a small nod. Lita was watching them, and she snagged Jadeite by his collar when he walked by. "What was that all about?"  
  
"He just asked her if he could escort her to the Beltane ball."  
  
Lita 'aww'ed. "Did she say yes?"  
  
"Sure did, Lady Lita. Speaking of escorts, do you want me to escort you? I'll chase away all the unattractive guys for you." Jadeite said.  
  
Lita laughed and nodded. "But on one condition."  
  
Jadeite put a mock-lovesick expression on his face. "To escort the most beautiful lady in the palace, milady, name your price! My life would be a small price to pay, just to escort you."  
  
"Stop calling me Lady! The name's Lita!" She said, playfully pushing him.  
  
"Okay, Lita, but you have to call me Jadeite or Jed."  
  
Lita stuck out her hand. "Agreed." They shook on it.  
  
Serenity got everyone's attention. "We have to leave if we're going to get ready for the Beltane ball. Come on!" The girls and Amara left in one group, the boys and Michelle another. Everyone got to the palace, and the extreme part of any ball began. The ball was to begin at eight, and by the time they arrived back at the palace, it was five. It took Mina, Lita and Rei two hours to dress, and it only took Ami thirty minutes. By the time six o clock rolled around, Ami was ready and curled up in a chair reading the book Zoicite had recommended. Mina was fussing with Rei's hair, Rei was fussing in Lita's hair, and Lita was fussing with Mina's hair. Mina ended up with spiral curls pulled up elegantly, and her bangs drawn back from her face to reveal a small jewel she stuck in the center of her forehead. Lita left her hair down, and wore a silver circlet that she borrowed from Hotaru to tame her hair. Rei's hair was pulled back into a sleek bun, and fastened on the sides with a pair of clips that the queen lent her. Ami wore a white lily on one side of her hair.  
  
"You look nice." Hotaru commented as she entered the room. She, Michelle, Amara, and Trista shared a room, while Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei shared another.  
  
"Thanks Hotaru, so do you and everyone else!" Lita exclaimed. Hotaru was wearing a splendid purple silk dress, complemented at the neckline and short sleeves by black lace. Her hair was worn up, with a black ribbon holding it in place. Michelle smoothed the front of her aqua blue dress. Her hair was spiral curled and down. Amara got her way about wearing men's clothing, and looked handsome in a pair of soft black breeches and a matching tunic, with a white silk shirt underneath. Her hair shone like spun gold.  
  
"Zoicite is waiting for you, Ami." Michelle said, with a hint of teasing in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, Lita, Jadeite told me to tell you that he's waiting." Amara said. "If you don't mind my commenting, Nephrite was looking pretty disappointed when he found out Jed was escorting you."  
  
"What do I care what that...that...that jerk thinks?" Lita replied. She and Ami left. Zoicite and Jadeite were waiting for them, looking absolutely gorgeous in uniforms of soft gray. Zoicite's was trimmed in ice blue, and Jadeite's was trimmed in red. Both men bowed, when they saw the young women emerge from their quarters. Zoicite looked completely awestruck, and so did Ami. Rei and Mina were being escorted by two knights that Serenity had set them up with, Chad and Andrew. Chad and Andrew arrived just as Ami, Lita, Jadeite, and Zoicite left. Mina was being escorted by Andrew, and Rei, Chad.  
  
"Lady Ami, you look wonderful." Zoicite said timidly.  
  
Ami's smile made the sunrise seem dull. "Thank you, General. You look quite nice yourself."  
  
"I swear, if Zoicite doesn't at least kiss her on the cheek before the night is over, I'll do it for him!" Jadeite murmured to Lita. She lightly tapped his shoulder with her fan.  
  
"You had better...oh!" They had just entered the ballroom. Lita looked around in wonder. The room had been decorated in silver, representing Serenity, and gold, representing Endymion. Lita and the others stood at the top of the grand staircase, waiting to be announced. The herald tapped his staff three times on the floor.  
  
"Preeeesenting...General Jadeite and Lady Lita of Nabol!" Nephrite turned just in time. Lita looked stunning. His friend and date, Naru of Assyria, tapped him playfully.  
  
"For the love of the Gods, why don't you just approach her like a gentleman?" She whispered.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why ever not?"  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"Melvin thought the same thing about me, and look what happened." Melvin was her fiancée, a diplomat currently on a mission in Jermnca.  
  
"But that was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know; it just was." Nephrite said, not taking his eyes off Lita for a second. He watched as Jadeite politely pulled Lita's chair out from under the table for her, and she sat gracefully down.  
  
"Preeeesenting, General Zoicite and Lady Ami of Nabol!" Ami floated down, very aware of the eyes on her. She and Zoicite made it down the staircase, bowed to their monarchs, and took their seats at their table.  
  
"Preeeesenting, Sir Andrew and Lady Mina of Nabol!" Kunzite, who had been holding a polite conversation with a visiting dignitary, was knocked speechless momentarily. Mina's dress switched from gold to orange in the light and her some of her hair framed her face gently. He swallowed his emotions and turned back to his conversation.  
  
"Preeeesenting, Sir Chad, and Lady Rei of Nabol!" Jadeite watched in amazement as Rei walked down, every inch a noble. Lita rolled her eyes and began thinking about Nephrite's kiss, and how soft it was. She gave her head a little shake. {Snap out of it girl! It's not like it was that good of a kiss anyway. It was just awful! Who am I kidding; it was the best kiss I've ever gotten! I should go drink myself into oblivion.}  
  
"Preeeesenting, Lady Michelle and Lady Amara!" Michelle winked at Ami before bowing to the monarchs and taking her seat.  
  
"Preeeesenting, Lady Hotaru and Baron Wiessman!" Wiessman, a tall man with green hair, looking smugly pleased. Hotaru, however, looked upset. She harbored a secret dislike for the cold-hearted, egotistical man, who in turn, had been pestering her as of late for her hand in marriage.  
  
"And preeeesenting, Princess Trista and Lord Demando! Trista looked magnificent in a full skirted gown of dark red, with black underskirts peeking through the see through layer of the skirt. Her hair was pulled into a half bun, the rest flowing down her back in tresses of evergreen. Demando was a major lord, and the only one Endymion trusted enough to escort Trista. She had a slight crush on him, and he her. Demando was quite striking, with silvery white hair, and eyes of the most crystalline blue. He led Trista before the king and queen, bowed to them, and helped the princess to her seat.  
  
Endymion stood. "Let the ball begin!" The band started up a lively song, and couples flooded the dance floor. Jadeite offered Lita his hand and they went out to the dance floor.  
  
"You're a good dancer Lita; who taught you?"  
  
"My aunt and uncle. You're not bad yourself."  
  
Jadeite leaned in closer, until his mouth was by Lita's ear. "Nephrite is staring at you."  
  
Lita put her mouth by his ear. "What do you say we give him something to stare at?" Jadeite grinned and began sweeping her around the dance floor extravagantly. They ended up going outside, with their hands around each other's waist. Immediately after they got outside, Lita began laughing. "That was sooo funny! Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
Jadeite was leaning against the wall in an effort to stay upright. "Lita, you aren't right. But the look on his face was hilarious."  
  
"I hope he learns his lesson, the jerk." Lita continued.  
  
"Neph isn't really a jerk." Jadeite defended.  
  
"Jed, he kissed me for absolutely no good reason."  
  
"Actually, he had a reason, but I'm not supposed to say what." Lita turned and looked at him, both completely serious.  
  
"Tell me! I promise I won't say anything!"  
  
"Swear by your god, or goddess?"  
  
Lita held up her right hand. "I, Lita Maria Sylvan, swear by the great goddess *Tryphaena that I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."  
  
"He has a crush on you. That's why he pretended he was going to kill you, so Endymion would let him take you."  
  
"But he just met me! How could he even think about liking me?"  
  
"I don't know if you know, but Neph has a special affiliation with stars. They tell him things that most humans would never know. He knew your name and face well before you even came here."  
  
"Did he now? Well, he might've had a chance, if he wasn't such a jerk."  
  
"Give him another chance. I'll talk to him."  
  
Lita folded her arms rebelliously. "Why should I?"  
  
Jadeite put on his saddest, most adorable puppy face. "Because I'm your friend, and you like me so much, you'd be willing to."  
  
Lita laughed. "Oh, Jed, I don't know. I don't trust him, at all."  
  
"Why, because he's one of the king's most trusted generals? Or do you dislike him because you were stolen from your home?"  
  
"It's none of those; if it were, we wouldn't be friends. I just don't trust him." Lita leaned out over the balcony, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Well, even if you don't want to, could you talk to Lady Rei for me?"  
  
"Why? Do you like her?" Lita's voice became light and teasing.  
  
"What's not to like? She's beautiful, fiery, and she doesn't want me. She's perfect."  
  
"Well...it's kinda hard to talk her into doing something she doesn't want to do." Jadeite looked so downcast that Lita just had to laugh. "I'll talk to her, I promise. But in the meantime, act cool towards her. Don't let her know you like her, and above all, DON'T FLIRT. Stay calm, collected and uninterested, at all times. She won't be able to stand it."  
  
"Thanks Lita! What do you say we go back in?" Lita took the proffered arm, and they went back inside to join in the festivities. Nephrite came up to them and bowed formally to Lita.  
  
"Lady Lita, may I have this dance?" Lita looked uncertainly at Jadeite, who nodded encouragingly.  
  
Lita curtsied. "You may." Nephrite led Lita out to the dance floor, where a slow and romantic song started up.  
  
Mina was watching her date, Sir Andrew, flirt with a lovely young woman by the name of Rita. He had been staring at the girl ever since they walked in, and finally decided to talk to her, upon the urging of Mina. Someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Lady Mina, may I have this dance?" Kunzite asked seriously.  
  
Mina curtsied. "You may." She replied just as gravely. Kunzite took her arm and led her out to the dance floor. They took their place beside Nephrite and Lita, the former looking nervous, the latter looking hesitant. Mina gave her 'sister' an encouraging look, and she and Kunzite began to dance. Mina and Kunzite whirled around the dance floor. Mina tore her glance away from Kunzite's handsome face just in time to see Baron Wiessman drag Hotaru onto a balcony. She gasped. "We have to go help her!" She dragged Kunzite away from the dance floor, quite a feat in such a slender woman. She led him to the balcony, where the Baron was proceeding to tear the dress from Hotaru. Mina rushed up and hit him squarely in the eye. Before she could hit him again, he had punched her against the wall. Kunzite leapt forward, but before he could do anything, a red whirlwind rushed up against the Baron and proceeded to almost beat the life out of him.  
  
Hotaru, forgetting about herself, rushed over to Mina, who suffered a black eye. A wave of Hotaru's hand fixed that. Hotaru swayed, and the whirlwind that had been attacking the Baron came to her aid. "Lady Hotaru, are you alright?"  
  
Hotaru looked up into the face of a handsome redhead. "I'm fine, thank you. Is Mina okay?"  
  
Kunzite looked up from where he was attending Mina. "Lady Mina is just fine, Lady Hotaru. Did he hurt you in any way?"  
  
Hotaru looked down at herself. Her dress had been torn from one shoulder, and her skirts ripped, but other than that, she was fine. "No, General, I'm fine."  
  
Hotaru's rescuer set her down gently and went over to the Baron. He picked him up by his hair and dragged him over to Kunzite. "General Kunzite, I believe that General Nephrite might want to talk to the Baron."  
  
Wiessman paled. Nephrite's temper was famed throughout the land, as was his fierce protectiveness of her adopted sister. Kunzite rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think our king would like Nephrite to deal with him just yet. Lord Rubeus, please go tell the king about our little problem." The redhead smiled wolfishly and left. He was back soon, king in tow.  
  
"As you can see, His Majesty decided to deal with this personally." Kunzite threw the man in front of Endymion, who tipped his chin up with his sword.  
  
"Baron Wiessman, you are herby revoked of your title, and I think that Nephrite will like to talk to you." Endymion snapped, and two soldiers came forward. They dragged the former baron away. "We'll wait until after the ball to tell Nephrite, agreed?" Everyone present nodded. Endymion turned and left.  
  
"Hotaru, are you sure you're okay?" Mina prodded.  
  
"Thanks to you, Kunzite, and Lord Rubeus, I'm fine." Hotaru said. She drew in a great shuddering gasp and tried to straighten her skirts. She looked down at her dress and smiled shakily. "My dress, however, is a different story."  
  
"You look beautiful, Lady Hotaru." Rubeus said. His face matched his hair. Hotaru smiled at him, causing his face to redden another shade deeper.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Rubeus. However, I can't go back in there looking like this. Mina, could you fetch a servant and tell them to get my black gown?" Mina nodded and left. She was back shortly.  
  
"Mildred went to get it." A romantic song drifted out on the warm air. Rubeus bowed to Hotaru.  
  
"Milady, may I have this dance?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. Rubeus took her hand, and they swept around the balcony. Mina looked on in amusement until Kunzite tapped her shoulder. He bowed and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it. The two couples danced around the balcony, until Mildred came back with Hotaru's dress. Kunzite and Rubeus went inside while Hotaru changed. She walked inside, her head held high. Rubeus' jaw dropped. The dress she had been wearing was nothing compared to the one she had on now. The dress was off the shoulders, and full skirted. A white ribbon tied around the waist, and a lot of bosom was showing. She had taken the ribbon from her hair, and used it as a choker. She caught sight of Rubeus staring at her and smiled shyly. "I know it's a little showy, but I hope I don't look too bad."  
  
Rubeus managed a grin. "Lady Hotaru, you are the most beautiful woman here. May I have another dance?" Hotaru blushed, and the two swept off for the dance floor. Mina watched and smiled, oblivious to the stares Kunzite was giving her.  
  
Rei let loose a barely audible sigh. Her escort, Sir Chad, was handsome enough, but was he ever boring! All he seemed to be able to talk about was his training. She let loose another sigh, this one not so quiet. Chad glanced at her as if he had heard, but said nothing. The dance ended, and Rei excused herself, saying she had to powder her nose. She went out onto a balcony for some fresh air, since Chad's mere presence was becoming an annoyance. Someone coughed, and Rei whirled around. She sniffed. "General Jadeite." She turned back around, and Jadeite chuckled softly. He moved past her and leaned on the railing.  
  
"Lady Rei." He said no more to her. Rei put up with the unbearable silence for a while, until she just couldn't stand it any more.  
  
"It's a nice night, is it not, General?"  
  
"That it is, Lady Rei." Jadeite replied, with none of his usual flirtatiousness. Rei was puzzled, but didn't press the issue.  
  
"The stars here are different from the ones back home." She said, half to herself, half out loud. Jadeite smiled slightly.  
  
"I believe that General Nephrite would be more than happy to point out the stars and constellations to you." Jadeite bowed. "If you'll excuse me." He left, leaving Rei puzzled. She pondered it over as she watched the stars.  
  
"Excuse me; may I cut in?" Jadeite tapped Zoicite on the shoulder. He didn't exactly want to cut in on the cute couple, but he had some business to take care of. Zoicite bowed, and kissed Ami's cheek, and Ami took Jadeite's hand. They began to dance.  
  
"Lady Ami, it seems my colleague is quite charmed with you."  
  
Ami blushed. "I'm not sure about that, but he is a wonderful person."  
  
"Yes, he is. Just the other day, he said to me, 'Jed, I would love to get to know Lady Ami a bit more.' I do believe he's starting to develop a crush on you." Jadeite continued.  
  
Ami blushed even more. "A crush on me? Surely you must be mistaken. Rei and Mina are much prettier than I am." She had no clue why she was confiding in this man. Something about his demeanor reminded her of Rei at her nicest.  
  
"Lady Mina and Lady Rei are quite attractive, yes, but you have your own special something, that really attracts my friend." The dance ended, and Jadeite insisted on escorting Ami back to her table. Just before they approached, he stopped and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Lady Ami, promise me that you won't hurt Zoi. He really does like you."  
  
Ami looked down at the ground. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him, General." Jadeite nodded, and they sat down at the table and watched Lita and Zoicite whirl around the dance floor.  
  
"Lady Ami, one last thing."  
  
"Yes, General Jadeite?"  
  
"Call me Jed."  
  
"Call me Ami."  
  
Jadeite grinned and stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ami."  
  
Ami shook his hand. "Likewise, I'm sure Jed." Zoicite and Lita came over, breathless and laughing from the spirited dance they had just completed. Zoicite and Jadeite excused themselves, and Ami and Lita were left alone. Soon, Mina and Rei came over. Mina filled them in on Hotaru's problem.  
  
"I would love to get my hands on that jerk before General Nephrite does." Lita growled, clenching her fists.  
  
"So Ami, is Zoicite a good dancer?" Rei asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, wonderful. I noticed you left your escort. Why?"  
  
"He was boring! Mina, I thought I saw you and General Kunzite dancing earlier. Were you?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't smile, not once!" Mina said in amazement.  
  
"Well, try to get him to. You know, it's funny, but even though it's our second day here, I don't want to leave." Lita said slowly.  
  
"You're right, there's too much excitement for us to leave now. That and it didn't turn out like any of us expected. We should stay, at least for a while." Mina said. Her sisters nodded agreement.  
  
"I couldn't leave Hotaru, Sere, Michelle, Amara, or Jadeite now." Lita said.  
  
"That settles it. We'll stay." Mina said decisively. Unbeknownst to them, each woman was being watched by a different person, each thinking different thought.  
  
Kunzite thought about this funny feeling he was getting in his chest. It was like a giant bubble, and it got bigger every time he looked at Mina.  
  
Nephrite thought about the stars, and what they had told them about Lita. He mentally swore that he would find out just why the stars had chosen her as his soul mate.  
  
Zoicite was thinking about Ami, and how lovely she was. He made a mental note to try one of the things Jadeite and Nephrite had recommended. He just hoped she wouldn't slap him by the end of the day, like other women had done his friends.  
  
Jadeite was silently congratulating himself on successfully carrying out Lita's ingenious plan. He would try a different approach tomorrow, one he was sure Rei wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Wipes forehead* Twenty-four pages long! I hope everyone is happy with this new chapter, even though it was a little different than what I promised in the last chapter. Triflin' I know, but hopefully this chapter made up for my triflin'-ness. Thanks, and if I get maybe ten or more reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I would really like everyone's take on all this. Love, peace, and chicken grease!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	4. Chapter 3: Emotions

Hey people! I'm back with the next chapter in 'Ladies-in-Waiting' I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I've never gotten so much feedback in my life!! Thanx! Oh, yeah, BenRG, I am a HUGE fan of Anne McCafferey. Let me apologize for not putting in a lot of Rei. She's not my favorite character, and I have a tendency to leave her out. There won't be much of her in this chapter either. *Rubs hands together gleefully* I've got something in store for her.  
  
Thank you to: Ocianne, CrAzYlAdY Surukain (Crazy heifer, love ya!), girl of darkness (one of coolest people), cuttie-blossom, guardianmercury (another cool person), Kaiya, ~~@NGELBLOOD~~, Rei- leigh, BenRG (always honest, but if you're looking for something on the sci-fi side, it isn't going to be in this story.), Izzy (a sweetie), Flame Stardattir, JupiterAi(another nice person), Nicole (very nice as well), Tenshi (I mentioned your name again!), looneygirl (Ah, the wonderful, unsanitary figments of my imagination), Jovian Goddess (a sweetie as well), and three reviewers who were anonymous.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so you can't sue! Take that reptiles, I mean, lawyers!  
  
Chapter Summary: It's the day after the Beltane Ball, and Endymion notices how strange his Generals are acting. Meanwhile, Hotaru has a talk with Rubeus. Rei asks about Jadeite's strange behavior. Serenity and Kunzite have a nice long talk. Lita and Jadeite are spending a lot of time together, which makes a few people suspicious. Ami plays a fun little game, with an interesting prize.  
  
Chapter 3-Emotions  
  
It was the day after the ball, and Mina was just getting up. Her eye was a little sore, but because of Hotaru, there was no visible effect. She leaned over her bed and playfully shook Rei awake.  
  
"Rei, wakey, wakey!"  
  
Rei retaliated by attacking her sister with a pillow. Mina valiantly tried to strike back, but overshot her distance and hit Lita. Lita shot up and began attacking Rei with her pillow. Soon, a full-on pillow fight was underway. Ami slept through most of it, until Lita hit her in the stomach with a cushion. Then she and Mina double teamed Lita and Rei. When Serenity walked in, all four girls were out of breath and red-faced.  
  
Serenity giggled. "By all means, don't stop on my account!" She said, grabbing a pillow and belting Rei in the mouth. The pillow fight continued until Mildred came in to fetch the queen at around noon.  
  
"Your Highness, the king requires your presence."  
  
Serenity stood and began pulling feathers from her hair. "Go and tell milord that I will be there shortly." Mildred bowed and left and Serenity turned to her new friends. "Don't just stand there; help me get these feathers out of my hair!" Everyone crowded around the queen and began plucking feathers from her silvery hair. She was soon presentable, and she left to see what was going on.  
  
Endymion was sitting in one of the war rooms, thinking. Serenity glided over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You seem to be deep in thought."  
  
"It's my generals, Usako. By the way, I sent a messenger to the Wiessman estate, and told them that the Baron is dead."  
  
Serenity nodded. There had been no love lost between her and the former Baron. "What about them?"  
  
"They're always so lonely."  
  
"Jadeite? Surely not!"  
  
"Even Jadeite. But today, something seems different."  
  
"How so, love?"  
  
"Zoicite seems more cheerful than usual, Kunzite has a look of utter confusion on his face, Jadeite has that smirk on his face he gets whenever something good is about to happen to him, and Nephrite won't leave the astronomy tower. Something is wrong."  
  
Serenity giggled. "I bet I know what is wrong with Kunzite and Zoicite."  
  
"What, Usako?"  
  
Serenity leaned close to her husband, and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I do believe they have crushes on people."  
  
"Usako, love, I trust your insight, but Kunzite?"  
  
"I will talk to him, and by the end of the day, I will be able to tell you for sure. Zoicite, I'm positive about, but were I you, I'd make sure Nephrite gets fed. It sounds like he's close to discovering a new constellation or planet. You know how he gets when that happens."  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Remember the time he was certain he had found a new planet, only to discover that Jadeite had left dust on his telescope lens?"  
  
Serenity giggled again. "How could I forget? It took Jadeite weeks to get all of that tar out of his hair." She kissed her husband and left. She strolled down to the training area, where Kunzite was trying to kill a dummy. "Kunzite, you do realize that it can't fight you back, right?"  
  
Kunzite stopped and bowed to the petite woman. "Of course, Your Majesty. I just need to stay in shape." Kunzite had a special soft spot for the younger woman, and they had a special friendship.  
  
"For the last time, Kunz-chan, call me Usagi, or Sere. None of this 'Majesty' stuff."  
  
"Sorry, Yo-Usagi, it slipped."  
  
"Don't let it happen again." Serenity said, jabbing Kunzite in the stomach playfully. "What's wrong? You seem more distracted than usual."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you've been attacking that same dummy for quite a while, and it's arms, legs, and head have all been chopped off, yet you still attack it."  
  
Kunzite seemed to notice the dilapidated dummy for the first time. "I guess I am just a little preoccupied."  
  
"With what? Tailona has not had any wars or major problems, and you and the other generals are quite respected by your soldiers. What's left to be preoccupied with?" Serenity probed gently. She led Kunzite over to a bench.  
  
"I don't know. Usagi, can I trust you with a secret?"  
  
Serenity took Kunzite's large tanned hand in her small white one. "Of course. What is troubling your mind, big brother?"  
  
"It's the Lady Mina. Every time I'm around her; I get this funny feeling in my chest."  
  
"What's it feel like?"  
  
"A big bubble. I can't explain it. It makes me want to be around her. Last night, I actually wanted to run my fingers through her hair."  
  
"Oh, Kunz-chan." Serenity said softly. "Maybe you should get to know her a little better. She's quite a nice person."  
  
"But that's just it, Usagi; I don't want to get to know her."  
  
"Why not?" Kunzite turned and faced Serenity. She gasped. "You're afraid of her!"  
  
Kunzite buried his face in his hands. "Usagi, I can't afford to feel like this."  
  
"Why not? Everyone is meant to be loved." She said softly, stroking his silvery hair.  
  
"I can't do this, Usagi, I just can't."  
  
"Kunzite, why are you so scared of her?"  
  
"I don't want to love someone, and have them not return it."  
  
"How can you be so sure that you love her; for that matter, how can you be so sure she hates you?"  
  
"I just am."  
  
"Kunzite, you are no Eros. How do you know how she feels if you've never even talked to her?"  
  
"I can just tell. It's the way she distances herself from me."  
  
Serenity put a hand over her mouth to keep a chuckle from escaping. "Kunz-chan, it's not her distancing herself from you; it's you distancing yourself from her!"  
  
"I did not distance myself from her."  
  
"Yes you did, I watched you. If you had been any further apart, I would have thought you hated her."  
  
"I just don't know how to act around her."  
  
"The same way you act around me, of course! Honestly, are all men as simple-minded as you and Endy-chan?"  
  
"What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Try, 'Lady Mina, may I show you around the palace?'."  
  
"What if she says 'no'?"  
  
"Then she says 'no', and you come tell me, so I can have a talk with her."  
  
Kunzite ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. Then he stood resolutely. "You're right, of course Usagi. I'll go talk to her right now." He made as if to leave, but a ladylike cough from Serenity stopped him.  
  
"Kunz-chan, you may want to take a shower first. And after that, you might want to put on some decent clothes, and comb your hair." She suggested, ticking points off on her fingers.  
  
Kunzite bowed to Serenity respectfully. "Thanks Usagi." He left. Serenity watched him fondly, and then left to find Zoicite. She found him, in the library, playing a game with Ami. She hid behind a shelf to watch.  
  
"So you say you have never played this before, Lady Ami?" Zoicite asked as he moved one of his black pieces.  
  
"I've never heard of it until now. It sounds a little like a game we have in Nabol called Junga." She replied, taking one of her clear pieces and moving it carefully to the top of the stack.  
  
"It's almost spelled the same isn't it? Junga and Jenga."  
  
"They're probably the same game, just played a little differently."  
  
Zoicite rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, Lady Ami, I'm not one to gossip, but I believe that my brother has a crush on one of your sisters."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I'm torn between the Ladies Mina and Rei, but I believe it is Lady Mina."  
  
"That's funny." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"How so, Lady?" Zoicite asked, moving another piece.  
  
"If someone even says a word that begins with the letter 'K', Mina sighs, and is in a reverie for about five minutes."  
  
"Do you think they like each other?"  
  
"Forgive my brazenness General Zoicite, but am I winning this game?" Ami replied slyly.  
  
Zoicite looked up then, directly into Ami's eyes and smiled, making Ami's head spin. "It seems I was mistaken about you, milady."  
  
"How so, General?" Ami replied, back to her normal, bashful self.  
  
"There is quite a mastermind lurking underneath that shy exterior. Do you know anything of battle tactics, Lady Ami?"  
  
"No, but I think one day I should very much like to learn." Ami said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, after I win, perhaps I could show you how I plan battle strategies?"  
  
"You mean after I win, General Zoicite." Ami replied.  
  
"I believe I was right the first time, milady."  
  
"I do not think so." Ami said as she moved another piece.  
  
"Would you care to make a wager on that, milady?" Zoicite asked mischievously.  
  
"A lady does not make wagers, General."  
  
"Well, this is just a friendly competition, so a wager would be quite proper."  
  
"What kind of wager?"  
  
"A small one, milady. If I win, I get a kiss from you. If you win, you may have whatever you wish from me." Zoicite smiled; he and Jadeite had worked out this plan to the letter. Zoicite was quite confident of his powers in the game.  
  
"Well, I think it would be fair, considering I'm going to win."  
  
"So you agree, milady?"  
  
Ami stuck out her hand. "I agree, General Zoicite." They shook on it.  
  
"And what is your wish?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I win." Ami said confidently. She moved another piece. "Your move." She said, raising a delicate brow.  
  
Zoicite smiled at her and moved a piece, causing the whole structure to come crashing down. He looked shocked. "I've never lost a game in my life!"  
  
Ami giggled. "That, my dear General Zoicite, is because you've never played against me."  
  
Zoicite stood and offered a gentlemanly hand to help Ami out of her chair. "Your wish, milady?"  
  
Ami flung her arms around Zoicite's neck and kissed him hard. She fled, leaving Zoicite dumbfounded. Serenity giggled, and moved to the astronomy tower to talk to Nephrite. By the time she had climbed the stairs, she was winded, and had to take a couple minutes to regain her breath. After she had done so, she tapped on the door.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Nephrite, I wouldn't say things like that. You never know who is on the other side of the door." Serenity retorted. Nephrite opened the door.  
  
"I apologize, my queen, but I thought it was Jadeite coming to annoy me again." He said, standing back to let her in the room. She went in, and looked around at the piles of papers everywhere before deciding to stand.  
  
"What has Jadeite been annoying you about?"  
  
"Lady Lita and how wonderful she is."  
  
"Well, she is a wonderful person."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why don't you talk to her?"  
  
"She doesn't like me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me herself."  
  
Serenity winced. "Oh. Well, what did you do to her to make her so mad?"  
  
"I kissed her yesterday."  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
"Because she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Nephrite gave a love-struck sigh.  
  
"Have you told her that?"  
  
"How can I? She'll probably kill me." Nephrite leaned on the window, and looked out into the horizon.  
  
"Why don't you write her a letter?"  
  
"And say what? 'Lita, I've fallen in love with you in just two days?' Yeah, that'd work."  
  
"You don't have to sign it. Be a Secret Admirer. And you can fall in love with someone in two days. You saw what happened with me and Endymion. We fell in love at first sight."  
  
"I still don't know. I mean, what if she figures it out?"  
  
"Then maybe she won't be so bad."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Serenity picked up a piece of paper. "Nephrite del Winters! If you don't snap out of it and write what you feel, I'll hit you with my shoe." She said, taking a quill pen, and handing both the pen and paper to him.  
  
"What am I to say?"  
  
"Try, 'Dear Lady Lita, I love you. You have only been at the palace for two days, yet I feel as though I have loved you for a long time. From the first time I saw you; I have been enchanted with your beauty, elegance, and kindness. I can only hope that someday I can tell you about my feelings in person, and that you will accept them. Your Secret Admirer.'"  
  
Nephrite was scribbling down the last bit. "Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"She'll love it."  
  
"How am I supposed to get it to her?"  
  
"Have Jadeite deliver it to her. He and Lady Lita are quite close."  
  
"A little too close if you ask me." Nephrite grumbled.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, my dear General?"  
  
"No, just hoping they don't have a thing going. I hate being made a fool of."  
  
"They don't. Jadeite is completely and totally stuck on Lady Rei."  
  
"She seems a little too stuck-up for my taste." Nephrite said.  
  
"She's a perfectly nice girl; you're just too hooked on Lita to see that. Now, give me the letter, and I'll take it to Jadeite for him to give to Lita." Serenity said, holding out her hand. Nephrite handed her the paper, and she left.  
  
Mina was in the sewing room, rolling bandages. Trista was sitting beside her, sketching outfits for the winter ball, which was no time soon, but the outfits had to be ready and waiting by next month. Mildred came in the door and bowed to Trista. "Princess, Lady. Lady Mina, there's a man waiting for you outside." Mina put down the bandages and stood, completely mystified. She looked at Trista, who shrugged. Mina shrugged back and went outside.  
  
"General Kunzite, to what do I owe this visit?" Mina asked, curtsying slightly.  
  
Kunzite bowed. "It has occurred to me that you have not had a proper tour of our palace yet, Lady Mina. I came to offer my services as a tour guide." He said. {Let her say yes, let her say yes!} He thought.  
  
"I would very much like to see the rest of the palace. It is most kind of you to offer, General." {Ohmigod! He wants to show me around! My hair, is my hair okay? What about my face? Please don't let anything be on my face.} She panicked internally.  
  
Kunzite offered her his arm. "Is there any place you would prefer to start at?" {Why the hell am I losing my mind about this? She's just a girl. A beautiful, funny, sweet, perfect...Damn, there I go again.}  
  
"Why don't we start right here?" Mina suggested. {Don't let anything be in between my teeth, don't let me make a fool of me. Please, Cynthia don't let me do anything foolish!} Mina thought. {I wonder what he looks like when he's working out. He's got the body of a god already. All those wonderful muscles.} Mina's face flamed.  
  
"Is something the matter, milady?" Kunzite asked, noticing the color of her face.  
  
"Nothing, General, nothing at all."  
  
"Very well. This is the ladies wing of the palace. As you know, it contains a sewing room, living quarters, and a training ground." Kunzite said, leading her down a hall.  
  
"A training ground? For ladies?"  
  
"Why yes of course. The king believes that everyone who wants to learn to fight should be able to, regardless of their age or gender."  
  
"Could we see it?" Mina inquired.  
  
"Of course milady." Kunzite led Mina to the training grounds, which were encircled by hedges. Over in the far corner, a very nice assembly of weapons was arranged. Mina practically ran over and began looking over the swords. She hefted a slim-bladed rapier, and ran her fingers over the hilt in wonder. She twisted it into a warrior's salute, getting the feel of the weapon. Kunzite watched as Mina began fighting an invisible enemy. {She's good.} The sun shone down on Mina's person, illuminating her hair and face. {She's beautiful. She could put the goddess of beauty to shame.}  
  
"General, would you care to practice?" Mina called.  
  
"If milady wishes." Kunzite said. He walked over to the weapons array and chose the biggest heaviest sword he could find. Since these weapons were made for ladies, the sword was of the perfect weight. He twisted it experimentally, and took up the en garde position. Mina did so as well, and there was a resounding clang as their swords clashed. As they fought, Kunzite's opinion of Mina raised quite a bit. She was attacking him, one of the best sword fighters in the country, with one arm behind her back. Kunzite assumed the same position, and had to hurriedly throw up a block as Mina went for his throat. He counterattacked by swinging low at her legs. She used her sword to raise his, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
"Never, milady." Kunzite replied, thrusting at her stomach. Mina retaliated by lashing out with her foot, and knocking Kunzite on his back. She pointed her sword at his throat.  
  
"I win." Mina said simply. Kunzite jumped off the ground, breathing a little hard.  
  
"Milady, I have never been beaten in sword fight before. You are truly a formidable fighter." Kunzite said, bowing to her respectfully.  
  
"I've never had to fight that hard in my life." Mina replied, curtsying. "I would much like a shower before we continue our tour, if you have no objections, General."  
  
"I have no objections milady. Shall we meet back here in an hour?"  
  
"An hour would be just fine, General." The couple went their separate ways. Mina ran into her and her sisters' room, and began looking through the closets. Ami was lying on her bed, writing in a journal that Serenity had given her.  
  
"Mina, what's the matter?"  
  
"I have to meet Kunzite in an hour, and I don't know what to wear or anything!"  
  
Ami smiled, and pushed Mina in the direction of the bathroom. "You go take your bath. I'll be in to wash your hair in a minute. I'll pick out your outfit and do your hair and make-up." Mina smiled gratefully at her sister and went into the bathroom. Ami went to the closet, and pulled out a dress Rei had found. Rei had been meaning to have the hem taken up, because it was a few inches too long for her, which meant it'd be perfect for Mina. The dress was pale lavender-blue satin that was supposed to cling tight to the chest and tie with a thin white ribbon, and then flare out to softly touch the ground. The sleeves were sheer, and fit tightly until they got to the wrists, where they tied with thin white ribbons, and flared out gently. The neckline was a low scoop. Ami laid the dress on Mina's bed, and went into the bathroom to wash her sister's hair.  
  
"Mina, you're tense. Calm down." Ami soothed as she ran her shampoo-y fingers through Mina's hair.  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"He must, or else he would not have asked to show you around."  
  
"He probably thinks he has to because I'm his gift!"  
  
"I highly doubt he thinks of you as his 'gift'." Ami said, pouring water over her sister's hair. Mina stood up, and Ami wrapped her in a big soft towel. She draped another over Mina's head. "Now, I want you to dry your hair and body, and then come out of the bathroom and put on the dress." Ami ordered.  
  
"I hope I don't run out of time." Mina panicked.  
  
"You won't if you do what I tell you to." Ami said calmly. She walked out of the bathroom, and Mina grabbed the hot-air blower. It was some Tailon invention that helped dry hair faster. It was a small fire, with a fan that blew the air onto the hair. It only took her twenty minutes to dry her hair. When she was through, she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Where's my dress?" She asked. Ami held it up, and Mina began to dress. Ami helped button up the back, and then began attacking her sister's hair. After all the tangles and knots were out, she took a pale lavender bow and tied back the sides of Mina's hair. Mina smoothed out the front of her dress nervously. "Ami, be honest, do I look alright?"  
  
Ami's eyes were wide. Mina was a credit to the dress, instead of the dress being a credit to Mina. If Kunzite was any kind of man, he'd fall out. "Mina, you are beautiful."  
  
"You said you'd do my make-up." Mina frantically reminded, glancing out of the window at the sun. "I've only got fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Calm down, sister, calm down. Sit on the bed, and I'll get started." Ami carefully applied some peach lip color, and swept a bit of lavender eye shadow on Mina's lids. She stepped back to admire her work. "Mina, you are gorgeous." She said softly, leading Mina to the mirror.  
  
Mina stared at the reflection. Only when the reflection brought its hands up to its cheeks in surprise did Mina realize that the goddess in the mirror was *her*. "Cynthia, Ami, I look beautiful."  
  
"You were already beautiful; I just added a little touch here and there."  
  
"Whenever you want to impress Zoicite; let me handle it, alright?"  
  
"You don't have to." Ami said, blushing a bit as she remembered what happened earlier that day.  
  
"I want to." Mina gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Rei was in the gardens, observing the flowers. She came to a fork in the path, and heard a twig crack down one of them. She decided to take the other one. The path meandered quite a bit, with many forks, and soon Rei became completely lost. She attempted to backtrack to no avail. She heard a rustle, and turned around to ask for directions.  
  
"Lady Rei, what are you doing here?" General Nephrite asked.  
  
"I wanted to admire the flowers, but I got lost."  
  
"I see. I come down here often to think. As I'm sure you've noticed, it's very peaceful. Would you like to accompany me back to the palace?"  
  
"Please." Rei said gratefully. Nephrite extended an arm to her and they took off. Rei noticed that Nephrite took only the left forks of the path. Soon they were back at the garden entryway.  
  
"You see, milady, to get back to the palace you keep left at all the forks."  
  
"I didn't realize what I was doing." Rei said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Nephrite smiled gently. "It's okay. A lot of people do it. I could show you a different path, if you'd like to go."  
  
Rei nodded and took the proffered arm. Together, she and Nephrite wandered around. They had just passed a fountain that spouted purple water, when they heard voices. Throwing Nephrite a mischievous wink, Rei hid behind a bush to hear what the people were saying.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, Lady, is that I, um..."  
  
"You what, Lord Rubeus?" Nephrite stiffened as the gentle voice of his adopted sister drifted towards him. Rei sensed Nephrite tense, and placed a warning hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leave them be. Rubeus really likes her." Nephrite gave her a short nod.  
  
"Well, you see, Lady Hotaru, I really admire you, and am very fond of you." Rubeus said softly.  
  
"I am fond of you too Lord."  
  
"And I was hoping that perhaps I could, with the permission of our monarchs and General Nephrite, court you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Rubeus' soft chuckle was barely audible. "Yes you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You're sweet, smart, kind, and lovely young woman. How could I even look at anyone else?"  
  
If Rei stood on her tiptoes, she could just barely see the couple. Hotaru was sitting against on Rubeus' jacket, leaning against a tree, and Rubeus was sitting near a small lake. Hotaru was blushing furiously.  
  
"I would like that very much." Hotaru murmured. Rubeus looked towards her in surprise.  
  
"Really?" Rubeus stood and walked over to the tree. Hotaru's reply was a small nod. Rei smiled. Rubeus reached in his pocket and pulled out something, which he fastened around Hotaru's neck.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Rubeus. It's beautiful." Hotaru said, smiling up at him. He turned red.  
  
"It's nothing; just something so you'll remember me." He said, becoming very interested in the ground. Rei jerked her head at Nephrite, and they left.  
  
"General, are you and General Jadeite good friends?"  
  
"Yes, I consider him a close friend. Why, milady?"  
  
"Does he dislike me?"  
  
"Not that I know of, milady. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've seen him three times today, and each time, he bows to me, without smiling, or showing any change of expression. If I'm with Lita, then he becomes more jovial, but he's still cold towards me."  
  
"It sounds quite unusual for him, but I will make an inquiry, and try to find out. Is there any particular reason milady is interested?"  
  
"No, General, just wondering."  
  
Nephrite nodded wisely. "I'll bring it up at training. Jadeite usually does not dislike someone unless they give him a specific reason not to."  
  
"Oh." Rei murmured. She and Nephrite continued their walk, unaware of the pair of azure blue eyes and the pair of emerald green eyes that watched them.  
  
Mina walked slowly onto the training grounds, shading her eyes as she glanced around for Kunzite. A slight cough caused her to whirl around.  
  
"Oh! General Kunzite! I didn't hear you." Mina said, blushing. She dropped a curtsey. The sun was behind her, casting a glow upon her body. The sun illuminated the satin of her dress, and cast a golden sheen on her hair. Kunzite caught his breath, but quickly regained control of himself.  
  
"I apologize, milady, for startling you. Would you like to continue our tour?" Kunzite asked, bowing and extending a hand to her.  
  
"Yes, I would." Mina said, threading her arm through his. They entered the hallway and began walking. "General, Lady Hotaru tells me you are a Shinto priest-in-training."  
  
"Not exactly, milady. I do meditate in front of the Sacred Fire once a day, but only because I find it relaxing. I am not interested in becoming a priest."  
  
"Oh? Swearing off women too much for you?" Mina asked lightly. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking horrified. Her hand covered her mouth in astonishment. "Oh, no. I cannot believe I just said that." Her face was a furious shade of red that even shy Ami would envy. "I do apologize General. I should think before I speak." Mina said. Kunzite had his back to her, and she thought his posture was a little angry-looking. He turned.  
  
"It's quite alright, milady." Kunzite said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.  
  
"Is that a half-smile, I see, General?" Mina asked, her own megawatt smile forming slowly.  
  
"It might be milady. You are an amusing person, very different from anyone I've ever met."  
  
"Is that a good amusing, or a bad amusing?" Mina asked.  
  
"Rest assured, milady, that it's a good amusing." Kunzite reassured, stepping closer to her.  
  
Mina made an impossibly cute face that involved her nose scrunching up in an absolutely adorable way. That same face had involuntarily gotten Mina three marriage proposals before she was fifteen. "That's good. Now, if I could only make you laugh, I could consider my mission complete."  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Your mission is to make me laugh?"  
  
"Of course. I like seeing people happy; it makes me happy."  
  
"I see. You feel like you have to make me laugh?" Kunzite asked, stepping still closer to Mina. He had no clue how to approach a woman, so he was trusting his gut.  
  
Mina winked at him. "You're handsome when you don't smile, so I bet you'll be a complete god when you do." Her face flamed again as she realized what she said. She covered her face with one hand. "I did it again." She muttered. A sudden sound made her look up in surprise. Kunzite was laughing.  
  
"You really are an amusing woman."  
  
"I think you should call me Mina." She said, after her face had gone back to her proper color. She and Kunzite were toe-to-toe.  
  
"Then call me Kunzite."  
  
"Don't you have a nickname?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I think I'll call you...Z."  
  
"Z, Mina?"  
  
"What's wrong with Z?" Mina asked defensively.  
  
Kunzite shrugged quickly to appease her. "Nothing. You may refer to me as Z if you wish."  
  
"Good." Mina was staring up into Kunzite's eyes. She closed her eyes, and debated on whether or not she should carry out what she wanted to do. Kunzite solved that problem for her. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Mina barely had time to savor the kiss when he separated from her, and walked away. Mina stared after him in utter astonishment. "Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. Now what?" Mina turned and walked away into the opposite direction. She passed the throne room, and heard quiet voices. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she leaned on the door to listen.  
  
"Endy, I wish to make a request of you."  
  
"Yes, Trista?"  
  
"I want to marry Lord Demando."  
  
"Does he feel the same way?"  
  
"Yes; we had a long talk before I came here. I love him, very much."  
  
"How can you be sure he feels the same way?"  
  
"Endy!"  
  
"Well? I don't want you to marry some power-hungry lord who just wants to use you to get closer to the throne. I want you to be sure he loves you."  
  
"I thought you trusted him." Trista's voice was quiet, and Mina could barely hear her.  
  
"I do trust him, in matters of state. Matters concerning my only sister's heart are a different story entirely."  
  
"I've known him for twenty years. I think I know his feelings quite well."  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Endymion persisted.  
  
"Serenity thinks, no, she *knows* Demando feels the same way. Do you not trust her judgment, if you do not trust mine?"  
  
"Trista, this is for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Endymion, tell me. Who bandaged your cuts when you were the smallest page? Who was the one who snuck you cookies and candy when you were sick? I am your older sister. Do not forget that."  
  
"Trista, you're exactly right. You're my older *sister*. I must watch out for you."  
  
"Please, Endy, just think it over. Talk to him and talk to Serenity. Then, if you are sure, you can make a decision, and I will obey it."  
  
There was silence for quite a while, and then Endymion sighed. "Very well. You will have my answer by the end of the next day. You need sleep, sister."  
  
"Good-night, Endy." Mina began walking down the hall. She turned the corner just as Trista walked out of the throne room.  
  
She leaned against a window, and stared out at the full moons. "I wonder if I'll ever find him." She mused. He heard.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Well? I hope you liked it. Oh, and my long-term plot is something I've been meaning to run by you. I can't tell you everything, only that some of our least favorite villains will be showing up, and so will someone's long-gone father. I know Mina seems a little OOC, but I'm trying to show her many different sides. I'll be trying to do that for each of the Senshi. I would love reviews, they inspire me. Till chapter four, Ja Ne!  
  
Isis A. Tomoe 


	5. chapter 4: Untitled

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I know y'all are just dying to know who's going to hook up first. Well, someone's going to get her general in this chapter. You'll just have to wait and see who gets with their general first. Oh, some Trista/Demando romance in this one. (I love that pairing, even if I've never seen it before. Something about them just fits in my opinion.)  
  
Oh yeah, I'm dedicating this chapter to Jovian Goddess, cuz she helped me a lot. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: The ideas are mine, but the characters are the work of Naoko Takeuchi, and don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter Summary: Well, Hotaru tells Nephrite about Rubeus, and Rubeus tells Nephrite his intentions. Endymion catches Trista and Demando in each others arms, and its then his decision is unveiled. And what's this? A man hanging around the palace and questioning the servants? And why does he seem so familiar to Lita?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Neph, I care for him a lot, and he feels the same for me. I know how protective you can be, and I just need you to understand."  
  
Hotaru smiled at her reflection. "Perfect. Now to go tell him for real." She smoothed down her hair and dress, and left.  
  
Nephrite was in; you guessed it, the astronomy tower. He was poring over a few natal charts for his friends. Particularly Rei and Jadeite. Lady Ami had given him Rei's birthdate and time of birth, and he just had to figure out if they were made for each other or not. He had just worked out a tricky angle in Rei's chart when someone knocked. He could tell it was his sister because she always tapped three times, very softly. "Come in, Taru."  
  
Hotaru walked in and closed the door. "Are you busy?"  
  
"Not too busy to talk to you. Have a seat." Nephrite said, moving some papers from a stool and placing them on his over- crowded desk. Hotaru sat down and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"Well, Neph, I have something very important to tell you, and I don't want you to get mad over it."  
  
Nephrite leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "What is it?"  
  
"Rubeus asked me to court him yesterday, and I said yes. The only problem is; he wants to ask your permission, since you're the only thing anywhere near family I have here. I want you to agree to this, because he won't court me without your and the king and queen's permission." Hotaru's speech came out in a rush.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But Neph you can't just...Did you just say yes?" Hotaru asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I agree to it. Have someone send him up here to talk to me, so I can tell him the good news myself. And threaten him with death if he hurts you."  
  
Hotaru hugged her adopted brother and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Neph! I love you!" She fairly ran out of the room to find her suitor. Nephrite chuckled and went back to work. He had barely restarted when someone else knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jadeite walked in and sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about? The thing that you were going to say when Kunzite interrupted us?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that. What's up with you and Lady Rei? She said that you won't even give her a look, which I for one find hard to believe, considering she's gorgeous, and a nice rack hasn't turned you upside down yet."  
  
"You think all I care about is a woman's body? I am mortally wounded sir!" Jadeite said, clasping a hand to his chest in fake pain. Then he straightened up. "She is built nicely, huh?"  
  
"I knew it." Nephrite said, throwing up his hands in mock- frustration. "But she thinks you hate her."  
  
Jadeite looked triumphant. "Ha! Lita was right!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lita said that if I was really cool towards Rei, she wouldn't be able to take it. And she was right!"  
  
"So she can't stand being ignored. What are you going to do now?" Nephrite asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. I have to go find Lita!" Jadeite took off from the room. Nephrite gazed after his friend in amusement, and returned to his natal charts. He had just barely started when someone knocked again.  
  
"Come in." Rubeus entered. Nephrite smiled at him and motioned him into a seat.  
  
"Hotaru said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Lord, I did. She tells me that you are in love with her."  
  
"I am."  
  
Nephrite leaned forward and focused his gaze intensely and totally on the young lord. "Are you sure?"  
  
Rubeus met Nephrite's gaze squarely. "Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
"Will you treat her with the utmost respect and tenderness?"  
  
"On my oath as a lord."  
  
Nephrite leaned back. "Very well. I believe you, but if Hotaru tells me that you have done ONE thing wrong, I will kill you."  
  
Rubeus nodded. "I understand. Believe me; I would kill mySELF if Hotaru's heart was broken." He left, and Nephrite continued his work.  
  
Lita was helping Trista find the right materials for the Winter Solstice dresses when Jadeite came running in. "Lita, I need to talk to you." He panted. Without another word, he dragged the startled girl out of the sewing room.  
  
"Jed, what's wrong?" Lita asked, after Jadeite stopped and let go of her.  
  
"I don't know what to do now. Lady Rei is completely baffled, but what now?"  
  
"Well, continue what you've been doing, until she approaches you directly. Then, you start warming up to her, but slowly, very slowly. She'll fall faster than a ton of bricks." Lita said patiently. "I thought it obvious."  
  
"Thanks Lita!" Jadeite dashed off to do another errand. Then he ran back. "I almost forgot. This is for you." He thrust a folded piece of paper at Lita and took off once more. Lita stared after his wake, suppressing laughter. After he turned a corner, Lita opened the paper and read its contents out loud.  
  
"Dear Lady Lita, I love you. You have only been at the palace for two days, yet I feel as though I have loved you for a long time. From the first time I saw you; I have been enchanted with your beauty, elegance, and kindness. I can only hope that someday I can tell you my feelings in person and that you will accept them. Your Secret Admirer." She folded the paper, emerald eyes wide. She ran back into the sewing room. "Princess, look!" She said, thrusting the paper into Trista's hands.  
  
"Lady Lita, please, call me Trista." Trista admonished before she opened the letter.  
  
"Call me Lita. But look!" Trista read the letter, her lips moving silently. She refolded the letter, and smiled up at the mystified young woman.  
  
"Well, Lita, it seems that you have a secret admirer. Who do you think it could be?"  
  
Lita thought for a moment, chewing on her lower lip reflectively. "I don't know. It could be anyone at the palace." She said, sitting down and taking out the cloth she had been stitching. The two women continued their work.  
  
"Lita, could it be General Nephrite?"  
  
"I doubt it. I don't think he has the brainpower to come up with something like this." Lita said, smothering an unladylike snicker. The two women continued their work, with no further interruptions.  
  
Mina and Ami were in their quarters, talking. Rei had gone for a walk in the gardens, and Lita was in the sewing room with Trista. "So he kissed me. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Actually, no. He doesn't seem like the romantic type." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"So, what's going on with you and General Zoicite?" Mina said, giving her sister a knowing wink.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Ami replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Uh-huh. So I guess that little kiss in the library was nothing, huh?"  
  
"How did you know?!" Ami said, aghast.  
  
"So you did kiss him in the library!"  
  
Ami sat back as the realization that she had been fooled struck her. "Well, since you already know, there's no point in hiding it. Yes, we did kiss in the library."  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
"I don't have anything to compare it to."  
  
"Well, let me put it like this. Did you like it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So when are you going to become a couple?"  
  
"I doubt that's going to happen."  
  
"Of course it will! He's head over heels for you!"  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"No, I know so."  
  
"I doubt it. Love at first sight is something that only happens in fairytales."  
  
"Hey, anything can happen!"  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to the library." Ami said, standing and straightening out her dress.  
  
"I don't suppose you're going because of a certain green-eyed general?" Mina asked slyly.  
  
"No, I'd like to read a book." Ami replied before she left.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Iless." Mina scoffed. Since the room was empty, she decided to head out onto the training grounds to practice. Before she did, she put on a pair of brown breeches and a loose cream colored shirt that she had found. To go with it, she wore a pair of brown riding boots that she had found in the men's clothing room. After tying her hair back into a braid, she left for the grounds. She chose a slightly heavier sword than she was used to, and began to practice. She had barely started, when someone called her name.  
  
"Lady Mina?"  
  
Mina turned and nodded. "General Zoicite. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I need your help." Zoicite said, his face already beginning to turn red.  
  
Mina smiled softly at him. "With what, General?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew Lady Ami's favorite flower." He said.  
  
Mina looked up at the sky. "Let's see. There are honeysuckle, roses, daisies, and lilies. Well, I like daisies, and Lita likes roses. So that leaves honeysuckle and lilies." She said thoughtfully. She brightened. "I remember! Rei likes honeysuckle and Ami likes lilies!"  
  
"Thank you, Lady Mina, you've helped me greatly." Zoicite said, bowing to her. Zoicite walked off, and Mina continued her training.  
  
{So love at first sight only happens in fairytales, huh? Ami's in for a surprise.} She thought.  
  
Kunzite was watching Mina from his room, which was right above the ladies quarters. He had absolutely no clue where to go after the kiss the night before. He remembered the book he had found on battle strategies in the library, and decided to read some more from it to get his mind off Mina. He walked to the library, only to find that his favorite seat was occupied by Mina's sister, Lady Ami. He nodded civilly to her, and took another seat, this one directly across from her. A million thoughts ran through their minds, but Ami kept to herself, and Kunzite did likewise.  
  
Lita had put away her sewing for a chance to stretch her muscles. Mina had told her about the training grounds, and Lita was dying to practice. Trista had given her a set of men's riding clothes, consisting of a white long-sleeved tunic, dark green breeches, and black boots. She put them on and went down to the training grounds, where Mina was practicing her swordswomanship. She decided against practicing with her, and chose to work on her archery skills. Soon both girls were completely immersed in their work, unmindful of the admiring glances of some of the common soldiers who were on guard duty around the palace.  
  
"Lady Mina, may I?" Someone asked. Mina spun around to see Nephrite staring at her sword.  
  
"May you what General?"  
  
"I've noticed that while you have no problems with your right hand, you do not fight with your left. I came to offer my services, and teach you to work with your left hand."  
  
"Well, General Nephrite, you are right. I'm not good at using my left hand. Could you really teach me?"  
  
"I'm left-handed, so I think it shouldn't be too hard to teach you." Nephrite said gallantly. Mina nodded, and Nephrite motioned for her to pick up the sword with her left hand. He began showing her some simple strengthening exercises. At one point he had to put her hands in the right position, and Lita, who had been watching them for some time, bristled. Jadeite placed a hand on her arm to get her attention.  
  
"What's this Lita? Jealous?" He asked, his cute little teasing grin in place.  
  
"Of course not, Jed, whatever gave you that idea?" Lita asked, turning back to the target.  
  
"The fact that you nearly broke your bow in half." He replied impudently, gesturing to her bow.  
  
"Oh, shut up." She replied, shooting a bull's-eye.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?" He asked, watching her take aim again.  
  
"Because he's a jerk." She replied, shooting again.  
  
"You like him."  
  
"I know, that's the whole problem." Lita said, sighing.  
  
"So why won't you talk to him?"  
  
"Because he's a cute, charming, adorable, kissable, wonderful jerk."  
  
"Do you know what Lady Rei thinks of me?"  
  
"No, but I caught her looking at you in the courtyard and sighing. I think she's warming up to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I'm going to go change. Go think about honeysuckle." Jadeite got the hint and raced away.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Nephrite had been watching Lita and Jadeite talk. He overheard Lita call him a 'cute, charming, adorable, kissable, wonderful jerk', and he was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Mina put her sword down, and faced her teacher. "You should ask her to take a walk with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask her to go for a walk. Show her around the gardens. She'd like that. Thanks for the lesson, General Nephrite." Mina said, turning to walk away.  
  
"Neph please!" He called after her. He had an idea and sped away to talk to the only person who could help him put it into action: Serenity.  
  
Lita had just finished with her shower and was walking the halls, when she saw Mildred and a man that she knew, but couldn't exactly place her finger on. He was tallish, and had blonde hair and deep violet eyes. Mildred shook her head repeatedly, and finally the man walked off, looking a little agitated. He brushed past Lita without really looking at her, and Lita ran up to Mildred.  
  
"Mildred, is something wrong?"  
  
"No Lady, but that awful man was asking me all sorts of questions about the Lady Rei, but I couldn't tell him anything."  
  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
  
"No ma'am; just mentioned that he was a friend of the Keahi family. I don't trust him; his eyes are shifty."  
  
"I'll speak to the queen about it. Thank you Mildred. If he asks anything else, come straight to me or one of my sisters. If we're not around, find Jadeite."  
  
"Yes'm." Mildred nodded and left. Lita continued her walk, this time with a purpose. She had to find Rei.  
  
Rei was sitting in a room she had found, top of the highest tower. It was peaceful, and Rei enjoyed being up so high. It gave her time to think about her Jadeite dilemma. She just couldn't read him. Around Lita and her other sisters, he was joking and happy and utterly charming. Around her, however, it was a different story. He became stiff and formal, as if he wanted nothing to do with her. At first, she had completely detested him, but now, now she was starting to like him. She would have given anything for one of his beautiful smiles to be directed towards her. She sighed. Why, why, WHY must men be so difficult?  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Rei. I didn't realize you had found my hiding place." Jadeite said, stepping into the room. He bowed and turned as if to go.  
  
"No, stay." Rei said softly.  
  
"Are you sure, milady?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would like the company." She said, a half-smile forming on her face. Jadeite nodded and took a seat by the window, next to Rei.  
  
"What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"Do you hate me?" Rei asked softly. She twirled a lock of ebony hair around her index finger.  
  
"Of course not, milady! Who told you I did?"  
  
"No one, but I've noticed the way you act around me. It just seems like you don't like me."  
  
"I was afraid you didn't like me, so I kept my distance."  
  
"Oh. What gave you that idea?"  
  
"The way you acted."  
  
Rei bit her lower lip. "Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The past is the past. Perhaps now we can be friends?" Jadeite asked.  
  
Rei smiled softly. "I think that I'd like that."  
  
Jadeite smiled at her winningly. "That's great! So, as a friend, would you like to go on a picnic with me?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now, I guess. I'm not doing anything; are you?"  
  
"No. I think that if we track down Lita; she would provide us with the food."  
  
"She's probably in the kitchen."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Jadeite grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her out the door. "This is an opportunity too good to miss! We have to hurry!" He pulled Rei all the way to the kitchen, where Lita was making a pie. Jadeite explained their plans, and Lita fixed them a big picnic lunch. They thanked her and left.  
  
"Jadeite, where are we going?"  
  
"To the stables. We need horses to get to where we're going."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a secret." Jadeite led Rei to the stables, where he began saddling up a blondish stallion and a purple-black mare. He led Rei to the stallion. "This is Firebrand. You'll be riding him, and I'll be riding Honey. Do you know how to ride?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Rei swung herself up into the saddle expertly. "Lita taught me."  
  
Jadeite swung into his saddle. "Let's go then." They rode off. From his hiding place, the man that Lita couldn't recognize stepped out and watched Rei and Jadeite riding away. He would soon have enough information to take back to his queen. Then he could rid himself of the one person standing in his way: his daughter.  
  
Mina was in her room, freshly showered and relaxing. Her left arm muscles were a bit sore, but not overly so. She decided she wanted to wander a bit, and get her mind off Kunzite. Guess who she bumped into as soon as she set foot outside the door?  
  
"Mina, I was just coming to see you."  
  
"Z! I was just going to take a walk. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure. These are for you." Mina found a bunch of daisies staring her in the face.  
  
"Thank you. Could you wait while I put them in water?" Kunzite nodded, and Mina went back into her room. She came back out all smiles. "Shall we go?" Kunzite nodded, and they strolled off.  
  
"Well, Lady Rei, this is it." 'This' was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest, with a huge willow tree right in the middle. Its hanging branches swayed lightly in the summertime breeze.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rei breathed, dismounting and tying Firebrand to a tree on the edge of the forest. She brushed him down, and sat underneath the willow. Jadeite joined her after tending to his own mount. Rei began setting out the food Lita had packed. Jadeite leaned in to help her, and their heads banged together.  
  
"Ow! Damn." They chorused. Jadeite was the first to chuckle, and Rei soon joined in.  
  
"I believe we might share similar thinking."  
  
"Or at least like using the same curse word." Rei said, giggling again. The wind blew her hair across her face, and Jadeite pushed it away gently. A bolt of electricity shot through Rei's body. Without really knowing what she was doing, she leaned in until she could feel Jadeite's breath on her cheeks. Jadeite closed the distance between their lips. It wasn't a heavy kiss, but soft and gentle. Rei was the first to pull away, blushing.  
  
"Is that a blush I see, milady?" Jadeite said, running his finger over Rei's cheek.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me again." She whispered. Jadeite complied happily. When he pulled away, Rei was no longer blushing.  
  
"I guess this means you don't hate me as much as you used to."  
  
"It means, I like you a lot, dummy."  
  
Jadeite reeled back, clutching his heart theatrically. "Oh, a barbed arrow from my beloved! No pain is greater than the hurt you have just given me, oh flame of my heart." He fell on the ground.  
  
Rei swiped at him playfully. "Oh you!"  
  
"Oh you what? Oh you are a great kisser? Or oh you are a wonderful man?"  
  
"Neither, just oh you." Rei stretched out next to Jadeite and put her head on his chest. He put an arm around his shoulders and another behind his head. Together they watched the sunlight streaming through the willow branches.  
  
"Well, I suppose I have to ask you if you would consider my courting you." Jadeite murmured.  
  
"You don't even have to ask."  
  
"That's good. Are you really hungry?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't want to move."  
  
"We don't have to until later. I'm not hungry either."  
  
"I thought we were going on this picnic as friends."  
  
"I think you like this better."  
  
Rei's reply was a sleepy nod.  
  
Back at the palace, Trista was in one of her chambers, the 'living room'. It was her place of relaxation, decorated in her favorite colors garnet red, and jet-black. She was lying on her red chaise lounge, sketching some more outfits, in an effort to relax. She had been on pins and needles ever since her talk with Endymion last night, and aside from being with Demando, sketching was her only way to relax. Someone knocked, and Trista jumped, startled.  
  
"Come in, please." Demando walked in and sat down.  
  
"You've been avoiding me all day."  
  
"I have not. I've just been so busy sketching these winter solstice outfits."  
  
"You've been avoiding me. Why? Did Endymion say something?"  
  
"He doesn't want me to marry you."  
  
"Is it because I'm a lord and not a prince?"  
  
"No, it's because he doesn't trust you."  
  
"He trusts me in matters of state. I am among his most trusted advisors."  
  
"He trusts you in anything that doesn't have to do with me."  
  
Demando stood and pulled Trista up to her feet. "I talked to the queen today, and she agreed to talk to him." He said, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Demando, what if someone walks in?" Trista protested, struggling back.  
  
"Let them. Trista, I love you, you know that."  
  
Trista sighed and settled her head on his chest. "I know, but Endy does not."  
  
"We'll just have to tell him."  
  
"I've tried that."  
  
"Then we'll try again, and again. Trista, I'm not losing you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"Then we need to keep on trying. We'll make him see."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I've seen enough, thank you." Trista and Demando leapt apart. Endymion was watching them calmly.  
  
"Your Majesty." Demando said, bowing to his monarch.  
  
"Lord Demando." Endymion motioned to a servant that had been standing outside, and whispered something to him. He nodded and left.  
  
"Endy, I..."  
  
"Don't say anything until Serenity comes. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Trista sat back down on her chaise lounge with her hands folded in her lap. Demando stood by a window, and Endymion was seated in a huge armchair. Serenity showed up ten minutes later, and took a seat next to Trista.  
  
"Trista, do you remember our talk yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe you said that if I were to make a decision, you would follow it."  
  
"Yes, I did say that."  
  
"Well, after talking to Serenity, Demando, and you, I have made my decision."  
  
Trista closed her eyes. Serenity took her hand and grasped it tightly.  
  
"I will allow you to get married." Trista's eyes flew open. She ran to her brother and hugged him around the neck, nearly choking him.  
  
"Oh Endy, thank you!" Trista said, squeezing hard. Endymion choked, and Trista relinquished her death grip and turned to Serenity. They hugged each other, and then Trista turned to Demando. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around. Serenity took her husband's hand and they left, leaving the happy couple to rejoice.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Very sure, my Queen."  
  
"If we kidnap them and hold them for ransom, the King will pay a good deal for them."  
  
"I'm not holding them for ransom. They are to be the bargaining pieces for getting the Generals and the king."  
  
"Why do we need the Generals?"  
  
"If I want to rule the world, I will need steady and trustworthy generals by my side. I will also need a king to help me rule. If I brainwash them, they will be totally under my control."  
  
"But Majesty, they might not agree."  
  
"Of course they will, if I also kidnap Hotaru and Trista. I imagine the King of Tailon and General Nephrite would give anything to have their siblings back."  
  
"Would they trade their own lives?"  
  
"I believe we can count on that fact."  
  
"When should we put the plan into motion?"  
  
"We will bide our time until we are absolutely sure they have all fallen in love. Then, we will strike!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Well, that's it! I hoped y'all liked it, even though it was kinda shorter than the other chapters. Do you want a hint about the next chapter? One word: Powers. That's all I can tell you, because I haven't started the next chapter yet. Yes, I am one of the few, the proud, the PROCRASTINATORS! Till the next chapter, Ja Ne! 


	6. Chapter 5: Ah, Young Love

Hey people, I'm back! Yes, another chapter in 'Ladies-in-Waiting'. I know y'all are just dying to know who'll hook up with whom next, so I won't keep you in suspense.  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything I made up, that includes the plotline. Thanks  
  
Chapter Summary: Rei and Jadeite are a couple, so who's next? What happened with Nephrite's brilliant idea? And what about Mina and Kunzite? How did their little stroll end up? Poor Ami, left all out. Not exactly.  
  
Chapter 5-Ah, Young Love  
  
Mina and Kunzite were walking through a hedge maze that was Endymion's special pride. He was the only one who knew all the ways out, and he often said that if anyone else could find them all, he'd eat his pants. Mina had heard the rumor, and was determined to find all the ways out. She eagerly led Kunzite through twists and turns, until coming to the very center of the maze. Mina ran over to the exquisite rose garden Endymion had placed there in honor of his wife. There were roses of every color imaginable, as well as lilies, snapdragons, dahlias, among myriad other flowers. Mina sat down on a bench next to the roses and breathed in deep.  
  
"Z, come sit here. It smells heavenly." Mina said, tilting her head up to the sun.  
  
Kunzite did as asked, and breathed in. "It does smell nice."  
  
"Nice? It smells better than nice! You have no sense of smell."  
  
Kunzite chuckled. Mina opened one eye and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mina opened both eyes and gave Kunzite a sunny grin. "Spontaneous laughter! All is not lost!" Kunzite leaned over and kissed Mina again. He wasn't sure how to work the whole kissing thing, so he settled for giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Spontaneous kisses are even better." He said, smiling at Mina's astonished face.  
  
"Lady Mina, I need to speak with you!" Nephrite called out. He had been searching for her forever.  
  
Mina looked slightly relieved. "Yes, General Nephrite, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"I need to speak with you privately." He said, glancing at Kunzite.  
  
Mina stood and dusted herself off. "If you'll excuse us, General?" She curtsied to Kunzite and followed Nephrite to a hidden alcove. "Can I help you, Nephrite?"  
  
"I need to find a way to..." Nephrite trailed off as he thought about the proper term he was looking for.  
  
"Make Lita fall for you?" Mina supplied.  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"Well, I think a trade-off is in order. I help you win Lita, and you help me win Kunzite."  
  
"Agreed. Any ideas?"  
  
"Make her realize her feelings for you. Here's what we'll do..." Mina lowered her voice to a whisper, and laid out the master plan. Nephrite nodded; it would take some acting, but they would be able to pull it off.  
  
Ami was in the library, reading a book on quantum physics, and really getting into her read, when a bouquet of lilies was thrust into her field of vision. She looked up, startled. "General Zoicite, what in the world?"  
  
"They're for you. Mina said you liked lilies, so I got you some." Zoicite said, becoming very interested in the carpet. Ami blushed and buried her face in the sweet-smelling flowers.  
  
"They're lovely. Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing Lady Ami."  
  
"Ami please."  
  
"It was nothing, Ami." Zoicite fidgeted with his shirt button.  
  
Ami cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "Is there something else?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would do me the privilege of being allowed to court you."  
  
Ami blushed, and buried her face in the flowers again.  
  
"I understand perfectly if you do not wish to be courted." Zoicite said in a rush.  
  
"I would like it very much if we were to court." Ami said softly. Zoicite grew an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
Lita was walking the halls, thinking, when she saw something that made her freeze in her tracks. Nephrite and Mina were having what looked like a very intimate conversation. Nephrite brushed a lock of gold from Mina's face, and she pulled away and shook her head. Lita tiptoed a bit closer, just enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"Why not, Lady Mina?"  
  
"I thought you were still interested in my sister, Lady Lita."  
  
"She has made it perfectly clear that she has no interest in me, and honestly, you have captured my attentions."  
  
"I do not want your attentions, General Nephrite."  
  
"Most women would kill to be in your position."  
  
"I'm not one of them. Good day, General." Mina swept away, headed for Lita's corner. Lita turned and ran for her room, where she flopped down on her bed and cried.  
  
Mina heard the footsteps swiftly retreating, and she turned and winked at Nephrite before hurrying to her and her sisters' room. She opened the door and walked in. Lita was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried into a pillow. "Lita? What's wrong?"  
  
"I heard your and General Nephrite's conversation."  
  
"Oh." Mina sat down next to her sister and smoothed her hair down. "I thought you didn't like Nephrite."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Why don't you tell him? The only reason he even looked my way is because he thought that you hated his guts."  
  
Lita sniffed. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Go find him and talk to him."  
  
Lita looked up and wiped her face. "You think I should?"  
  
"No, I KNOW you should. Go wash your face and I'll pick out something for you to wear. I want you to knock Nephrite's eyeballs out."  
  
Lita giggled and ran to the bathroom. Mina ran to her closet and plucked out a green-black dress she had been saving for this moment. It had a low v-neck that should reveal enough of Lita's attributes, and the skirt was slim, with a slight flare to the bottom. The sleeves were short, and both the sleeves and neckline were adorned with pale pink ribbon. Lita came out of the bathroom, face shining pink from her enthusiastic scrubbing. Mina thrust the dress at her, and Lita put it on. Mina had chosen well; the dress looked very nice on her sister. Mina brushed out Lita's slightly wavy auburn hair, and tied a ribbon around her head as a headband.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Lita, now go talk to him! He's probably in the astronomy tower."  
  
Lita kissed Mina once on each cheek before she walked out of the room. Mina smiled softly at her sister's retreating back.  
  
Lita made her way up the spiral stairs to the astronomy tower, her nervousness growing with each step she took. She finally reached the door that was adorned with a sign that read, 'Astronomy Tower', in Hotaru's neat calligraphy. She straightened her dress and hair, and tapped softly on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lita took a deep breath and entered. Nephrite was looking up at the dusky sky with his telescope. "General Nephrite, may I speak with you?"  
  
Nephrite jerked away from his telescope in surprise. "Lady Lita, may I help you?" He cleared away papers and scrolls from a stool and motioned for her to have a seat. Lita sat, and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"I need to ask you something, General Nephrite."  
  
Nephrite's heartbeat quickened. He forced his face to an expression of puzzled curiosity.  
  
"Do you think that two people who hadn't gotten along well in the past could fall in love?"  
  
"Depends on the people, I think, milady."  
  
Lita became very interested in her hands. "You and I for example."  
  
"Since one of us is already in love with the other person, I believe it very likely."  
  
Lita's head shot up. "How did you know?"  
  
"That I was in love with you?" Nephrite's voice was low and gentle.  
  
Lita's face flushed. "Oh, that's what you meant."  
  
"Is there something else you wished to ask me?"  
  
"Are you really in love with me?" Lita's voice was a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lita became interested in her hands once more. "I-i-I think I love you too." Strong fingers gripped her chin, pulling her face up gently. Chocolate brown eyes met her emerald green ones for a long moment.  
  
"Then I was mistaken that you hated me?"  
  
"I think I might have always felt something for you." Lita said shyly. Nephrite broke into a face-splitting grin. Lita couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"You're beautiful; you know that?"  
  
Lita leaned forward and kissed him gently. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Nephrite pulled Lita into his lap. His tongue teased her top lip softly, and Lita was only too happy to deepen the kiss. She ran her hands through Nephrite's long auburn hair, and he responded by rubbing his hands lightly up and down her waist. Electric shocks ran down Lita's spine one after the other, causing her to tighten her grip that had slid to Nephrite's neck. When at last the kiss was over, both people were out of breath.  
  
"Lady..."  
  
"Lita." She interrupted.  
  
"Lita, does this mean that I'm courting you?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
In the woods, in a clearing under a willow tree, two people were jolted awake by a loud peal of thunder. Rei's face went white. Jadeite tugged her hand and pulled her away from the tree. "Rei, under a tree in a clearing is the worst place to be during a storm. Come on!"  
  
Jadeite led Rei to the horses, both of whom were spooked a bit. They loaded up everything and galloped away. The horses needed no urging; they ran like the hounds of hell were after them. They reached the stables in record time. After brushing down the horses, Rei and Jadeite collapsed on a clean pile of hay. Rei curled up to Jadeite, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I hate storms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was storming when my father left, and when Ami's parents died. I liked Ami's parents. They were so good to us." Rei shivered, and Jadeite pulled her closer. She smiled slightly, and closed her eyes. Soon, the couple was asleep again.  
  
In the library, Zoicite was reading a fairytale to Ami, who was sitting in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to Zoicite read the story. His voice was very soothing, and she was quite enjoying herself.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Zoicite read in his quiet baritone.  
  
Ami sighed happily. "I haven't listened to someone read a fairytale in years."  
  
"It's nice to let someone read to you sometimes." Zoicite said, resting his cheek on top of Ami's head. His reply was the soft sound of Ami's rhythmic breathing. Zoicite chuckled, and leaned back. His breathing soon matched Ami's.  
  
Mina was in the hall, watching the rain fall idly. All of the large windows were equipped with window seats, so Mina was sitting in one of them with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her thoughts wandered to Kunzite, and what Nephrite had told her to do. It wasn't much help, but it was the best he could give. {Just be myself huh? That's what I've been doing. At least it's working.} She twirled a lock of golden hair around her finger. {Maybe he's just shy. Yeah, that's it! He's gotta be shy.}  
  
"Mina?" A soft bass asked.  
  
Mina jerked her head up. "Kunzite?"  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Of course not. Please, sit down." Kunzite sat, just as lightning flashed right outside the window, illuminating Kunzite's person. Mina stared. Though the flash was brief, it made his silver hair shine, and his eyes reflected the lightning beautifully. Automatically, her hand reached out and began tracing the contour of Kunzite's angular face. She ran her hand lightly down his forehead, traced his eyes, ran her fingers over his cheek, and brushed by his chin before coming to rest on his lips. Lightly, she traced his well-shaped lips, and he responded by kissing her finger softly. A golden glow started at Mina's finger and spread to encompass her whole body. Mina closed her eyes and was lifted into the air, while Kunzite watched.  
  
Nephrite was showing Lita the finer points of stargazing when she began to glow. A deep green light covered her entire body and lifted her up into the air. A particularly loud peal of thunder sounded.  
  
Zoicite was jolted from his sleep by an intense cold, deeper than anything he had ever felt before. He opened his eyes, to see the still-sleeping Ami glowing icy blue, and hovering in the air a few feet above his head.  
  
An uncomfortable heat was what roused Jadeite. Rei was glowing red, and floating in the air, while the horses whined and nickered in discomfort. She appeared to be sleeping, and Jadeite didn't know what to do.  
  
Trista gasped and ran out of her room and down the hall. She met up with Hotaru, who looked wild-eyed and shocked. They clasped hands and ran for the throne room. Trista ran into the deserted throne room and reached behind her throne, pulling forth two dusty volumes. She and Hotaru sat down and flipped through the books. Trista stopped at a certain page and began to read, her voice echoing and swirling through the palace.  
  
{Four children, abandoned.}  
  
Simultaneously, the four cousin's eyes snapped open. Mina's eyes were bright gold, iris, pupils and whites, and swirls of orange ran through them. Lita's eyes were completely green, with sporadic lightning flecks running through them. Ami's eyes were entirely deep blue, with jagged icy blue lines running through them. Rei's eyes were wholly red, streaked with yellow.  
  
{A shunned girl, a lonely princess.}  
  
Hotaru's eyes turned black flecked with lavender. She began to glow black. Trista's eyes became garnet red, flecked with deep black-green. She started to glow garnet red.  
  
{These six, more power than the world could ever guess.}  
  
The lights began to glow in intensity.  
  
{Child of Metal.}  
  
Mina's ordinary dress became an entirely different outfit, a short gold skirt and a white shirt. She wore gold sandals that wound up her calves, and a metal chain of hearts was around her waist.  
  
{Child of Lightning.}  
  
Lita's clothes shimmered and changed. They became a pair of dark green leggings, with a long pale green tunic. On her feet were brown boots, and a silver gauntlet was on her wrist. A quiver of lightning bolts appeared on her back, while a bow that appeared to be made of the very stars appeared in her hand.  
  
{Child of Ice.}  
  
Ami's plain dark blue dress transformed into a pair of loose- fitting dark blue pants, and an icy blue sleeveless shirt, with a clean ice-white long sleeved shirt underneath. Her shoes were sensible ankle boots, and a pair of crystal daggers was in the belt of her pants.  
  
{Child of Fire.}  
  
Rei's clothes became a knee-length dress, bright red, with short sleeves, and a pair of black leggings underneath. She wore no shoes, and carried a saber sheathed across her back.  
  
{Child of Time.}  
  
Trista's dress became a kimono-like outfit. It had short sleeves and a Mandarin collar, and was dark red in color. She wore a pair of stiletto-heeled black sandals, and an ebony staff topped with a fist sized garnet was in her hand.  
  
{Child of Death.}  
  
Hotaru's nightgown became a form-fitting pair of pants, and a loosely fitting sleeveless shirt, both light absorbing black. A pair of black stiletto-heeled boots was on her feet. A long staff with a g-shaped blade on the end floated next to her. The book was still in her hands, and she began to read.  
  
{Metal-daughter, the man of metal and moonlight will be yours.}  
  
The moon rose into view behind Kunzite, illuminating him in a silver glow. Although the moon was behind him, his eyes flashed silver.  
  
{Child of Lightning, the stargazer belongs to you.}  
  
Nephrite's eyes flashed with blue-white lightning, while the stars reflected in his eyes.  
  
{Lover of Ice, you share a bond with the nature-lover and water controller.}  
  
Zoicite's eyes turned blue, and the petals of a thousand flowers swirled around him, filling the library with their sweet scent.  
  
{Fire-maiden, your counterpart shares your fire, both inside and out.}  
  
Jadeite's blue eyes turned red-orange, and sparks flew from his hands.  
  
{Time protector, you are protected with the love of the darkness and void.}  
  
In his room, Demando's eyes opened, completely dead black, neither reflecting nor showing light.  
  
{Child of Death, you are under the care of the energy controller.}  
  
From his balcony, Rubeus' eyes turned white as the marble he stood upon.  
  
{Daughters of the Elements, let them be separate from you for a while.} Trista read.  
  
{The ambassador of pure evil kidnaps them, and only through the Element Crystals may they be free.} Hotaru intoned.  
  
{Join the crystals with pure light, to destroy the evil and set your soul mates free.} Trista said, her voice rising and falling.  
  
{Metal.}  
  
{Lightning.}  
  
{Ice.}  
  
{Fire.}  
  
{Time.}  
  
{Death.}  
  
Now the women spoke as one. {You know your destiny, now fulfill it!} There was an earth-shaking boom, and the six elementals floated to the ground and came awake.  
  
Now that the light had gone, subtle changes in the six girls' looks could be noticed. Mina's hair was streaked with gold, yellow, and orange; Lita's hair had grown down to her waist, and had thick bands of silver running through it; Ami's hair was icy blue, with white streaks in it; Rei's hair was streaked with all shades of red and black; Trista's hair was the same length, but streaked with red; and Hotaru had back length hair, completely black. The six girls fainted as one.  
  
Rei's father cringed. His mistress would surely hurt him now. The powers had been awakened, and soon the time would come for the apocalypse. The elemental women needed to be destroyed, and their soul mates taken, and soon. He brightened slightly. At least three of the six crystals were with his mistress; therefore, all was not lost. His slight smile turned into an all-out laugh. He would finally rid himself of his daughter, and be free from his wife's never-ceasing voice.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, that's that! What did you think? By now y'all should know the drill, read review, no flames, peace out! (Thanks J.G!) As for the next chapter, think traveling. Lots of traveling.  
  
Isis A. Tomoe 


	7. Chapter 6: Another Prophecy

Yea, new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and any new characters I may introduce.  
  
Chapter Summary: First off, Haruka and Michiru aren't completely left out. The assorted Generals, Lords, and one King are kidnapped, and six girls must go on a quest to find the crystals needed for ransom. Haruka and Michiru's prophecy is revealed, and they do what must be done.  
  
Chapter 6-Another Prophecy  
  
The Elemental Prophecy...  
  
Four children, abandoned. A shunned girl, a lonely princess. These six, more power than the world could ever guess. Child of Metal. Child of Lightning. Child of Ice. Child of Fire. Child of Time. Child of Death.  
  
Metal-daughter, the man of metal and moonlight will be yours. Child of Lightning, the stargazer belongs to you. Lover of Ice, you share a bond with the nature-lover and water- controller. Fire-maiden, your counterpart shares your fire, both inside and out. Time protector, you are protected with the love of darkness and void. Child of Death, you are under the care of the energy controller.  
  
Daughters of the Elements, let them be separate from you for a while.  
  
The ambassador of pure evil kidnaps them, and only through the Element Crystals may they be free.  
  
Join the crystals with pure light, to destroy the evil and set your soul mates free.  
  
Metal  
  
Lightning  
  
Ice  
  
Fire  
  
Time  
  
Death  
  
You now your destiny, now fulfill it!  
  
The Warrior Prophecy...  
  
There are two, A bond like no other. One deceptively calm; an ocean on a still day. She wields a weapon of both great beauty and terrible power.  
  
Her soul mate, reckless and wild An untamable whirlwind, loud, dangerous She wields a weapon made of the very sky itself  
  
Two warriors, both great in power and skill Sworn to protect the pure one The one who stands between life and oblivion. They die fulfilling their prophecy  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Trista was the first to wake. She looked up, into her brother's worried blue eyes.  
  
"Tri? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," Trista croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm fine. What about the others?"  
  
"They're still in a faint. We had you all moved to the Infirmary. What happened?"  
  
"Our futures were revealed."  
  
"You mean the Elemental Prophecy is true?"  
  
"Yes, and I am one of the six to fulfill it."  
  
"So it has begun."  
  
"Yes. You will be taken, possibly brainwashed. Remember this: none of what is going to happen is your fault. You can't escape fate."  
  
At that moment, Demando, who had to be taken forcibly from Trista's side, stuck his head in the door cautiously. Trista's garnet and black-green flecked eyes turned in his direction, and a gigantic smile lit his face. He walked over to her bed, and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," Trista said, smiling up at her fiancée. Endymion smiled to himself, and moved on, leaving the affianced to have some private time.  
  
Lita was the next to wake. She sat straight up, looking around with wide eyes. Nephrite was beside her side in an instant, giving her a once-over to make sure she was okay. She smiled at him fondly. "Neph, I'm fine, really. It was just a faint."  
  
Nephrite stared into her lightning-flecked emerald eyes. "I know. I just wanted an excuse to touch you." Lita giggled.  
  
Ami, Rei, and Mina woke at the same time. Hotaru kept Nephrite and Rubeus worrying for another two hours, but she was fine when she woke up.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" Kunzite asked from his position by Mina's bedside.  
  
"We're the fulfillers of the Elemental Prophecy, Z," Mina said quietly. She held up her hand, and a golden glow nestled in her palm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard right, Kunzite. Look at what Ami can do," Zoicite said, nodding at Ami. She reached out and touched a ribbon lying on the nightstand. It froze solid.  
  
"Yeah, watch." Lita pointed to the open window, and a bolt of lightning flew in and touched her finger. The light from the bolt blinded everyone but Nephrite and Lita. When everyone could see, Lita was balancing the bolt on her fingertip. She closed her hand, the lightning disappeared.  
  
Rei didn't say anything, but a flame was sitting in her palm, flickering peacefully.  
  
"Trista and I can't show you our powers. I can kill people with a touch, or heal them the same way, and Trista can stop, start, and travel through time."  
  
Trista's eyes were half-closed as she nodded agreement to Hotaru's statement. She leaned back on her pillow, evergreen and crimson hair fanning out gently. "I'm so tired," Trista murmured. Diamond kissed her forehead, and the princess fell asleep. The men tiptoed out of the room, leaving the women to sleep. Soon, everyone was in a deep sleep.  
  
"What about the other prophecy? The one that was connected to the Elemental Prophecy?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"We can answer that," A soft feminine voice said. Everyone turned to see Amara and Michelle, both wielding beautiful weapons. Michelle had a whip, made out of ocean-blue leather and set in the handle with aquamarines. Amara had a long curved sword, made with a strange sky-blue metal, and with a hilt of clear crystal. "We're the Elemental Warriors." Amara nodded, and a gust of wind swept through the hall, knocking everyone off balance.  
  
"We're to protect the pure one, who would just so happen to be..."  
  
"Me," Serenity said, stepping forward. Endymion stared at her in open astonishment. "I'm the pure one."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Endymion asked, pulling Serenity into his arms protectively.  
  
"It's my mark." Serenity pulled her bangs away from her forehead to show a crescent moon mark right in the middle of it. The crescent moon had long been regarded as a symbol of purity by Endymion's country. That was why Endymion's parents had been so quick to arrange a marriage between the two. Serenity's kingdom was shrouded in mystery, and no one knew just how the mark had come to grace the petite queen's forehead. She herself had never told anyone, not even Endymion.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Endymion, we need to have a talk. If you'll excuse us?" Serenity led her husband down the hall to their chambers and closed and locked the door firmly behind them.  
  
"I am only half-mortal. My father was the god Tranquility, my mother the queen of Catronia. I am the only person in my country to have this mark, and it was long ago prophesied that the bearer of this mark would be the pure one, sent to save the world from Chaos, or as your people call it, the nameless evil. I have the power to purify entire populations, at a price. If I purify the world unaided, it will kill me. With the Elemental Crystals, I can purify the world, and still live to tell about it," Serenity explained.  
  
Endymion looked surprised. "Oh."  
  
"Yes, that's the whole story. I have to stay here, whilst you are kidnapped, and my friends search for their crystals," Serenity said, lower lip trembling. Her great blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
Endymion pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head. "We'll get through this, Usako, you know that."  
  
"Yes, but Amara and Michelle might DIE! The Warrior Prophecy says so!" Two big tears ran down both of Serenity's cheeks. She hugged Endymion harder. "I'm afraid, Endy-chan, so afraid!"  
  
"Don't be. I won't get hurt, none of the generals will get hurt, the girls won't get hurt, and we'll deal with the meaning of the prophecy when it gets to that. You have to be strong, for them if not for me."  
  
Serenity wiped her tears away. "Okay, I'll try to be as strong as I can, for all of your sakes."  
  
"Good." Endymion kissed Serenity's forehead. "Now, we should go explain this to the generals. The girls are all sleeping."  
  
Serenity sniffled and nodded. She and Endymion walked out of their room arm-in-arm. They met up with the generals and explained the current situation. Serenity looked around at the grim faces above her. She squeezed Kunzite's hand tightly, then Zoicite's, Jadeite's, and finally Nephrite's. "We'll get through this, won't we?" Four tense nods were her answer.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Milady, the elementals have been awakened, and will soon depart to search for the crystals." The blonde-haired man cringed.  
  
"This is not good. Where were you, my faithful second-in- command?"  
  
"Milady, I have not been idle. I was seeking for information regarding the king and his generals."  
  
"I see." The white-eyed woman was cloaked with shadows, but the man bowing in front of her could see her nod. "Very well. I want the generals and king kidnapped now."  
  
"Right now? But Majesty, I have not the power..."  
  
"I know; which is why I'm sending her." A tall redheaded woman stepped out of the shadows. Her skin was a peculiar shade of lavender, and her curvy figure was incased in a body-hugging purple dress that left little to the imagination. "This is Beryl, my daughter. She has enough power to kidnap them all."  
  
The blonde nodded and he and Beryl disappeared. The generals, lords, and king didn't know what hit them.  
  
When Kunzite came to, he was lying on a damp stone floor, in someplace he knew couldn't possibly be the castle. He turned his head, massaging his neck, and saw his generals and Demando and Rubeus laid out. He sat up unsteadily, and swore under his breath. He had a headache fit for three men twice his size. A cool damp cloth was pressed against his forehead, and a cup to his lips.  
  
"Drink, please." A sweet musical voice pleaded. Kunzite couldn't help himself, and took a sip. "You may drink more. It's not poison." Kunzite took another begrudging sip. "You are in the realm of her majesty queen Nephernia. In a few minutes, you'll feel some pain, but after that, nothing, because you will be her lead general, and commander of her reptilian armies." The sweet voice said happily. Kunzite stiffed as a bolt of unbearable pain spread through his body. It dissipated, and Kunzite stood, clothed in a grey general's uniform, much like his own back home. It had a cloak and silver trim. The cloak was held in place with a kunzite stone on each shoulder. He looked down at his attendant. She was quite pretty, petite and slender with big blue eyes and long curly turquoise hair. Her skin was milk white, and she gazed up at Kunzite appealingly.  
  
"Who are you?" Kunzite's voice had changed slightly, deep with growling hatred.  
  
"If it pleases the general, I am Turquoise, your servant." Turquoise said, bowing her head to the general. Kunzite tilted her head up with the point of his sword.  
  
"You'll do." Turquoise stood and motioned for the general to follow her.  
  
Zoicite was the next to awaken. He woke to a cool hand pressing itself against his temples soothingly. "You're awake. Drink." The voice was feminine, a reverberating alto. Zoicite took a tentative sip, and felt a sharp pain, one that emanated from his very soul and spread to his body. When at last the pain subsided, Zoicite stood, brushing away the hands imperiously. His uniform was gray, but minus the cape and trimmed with green.  
  
"Your name, woman."  
  
The young woman gave him a sultry look. Overall, she was very attractive, with thick shimmering black hair and black eyes. Her skin was pale brown. "I am Jet, your maid."  
  
"I see. Where are my quarters?"  
  
Jet stood, and shook her thick curtain of dark hair. "Follow me, Milord."  
  
Nephrite and Rubeus woke at the same time, and were offered the same poison as Kunzite and Zoicite. Nephrite gave a slight grunt of pain as the poison did its job, but the poison did what it was supposed to. Nephrite's outfit was trimmed in burgundy. Rubeus wore a pair of breeches and a tunic, the breeches in ruby, and the tunic in crimson, with a black shirt underneath.  
  
"You, harlot! What are you called?" Nephrite barked.  
  
The young woman's lip protruded sulkily, as she replied. "I am no harlot, general. I am your servant, Opal." Opal's hair was quite unusual, looking white at first glance, but actually a blend of a plethora of colors. Her eyes sparkled with blue and pale green tones. "If you would follow me, I will show you to your chambers." Opal led Nephrite out of the room, her head held high.  
  
"And you?" Rubeus addressed a lovely girl with subtle pink hair, and eyes that were a little darker.  
  
"I am Tourmaline, milord. I will show you to your chambers." They left.  
  
Now the only two people left were Demando, and his servant, a pretty girl with chin length pale blue hair and ocean-blue eyes. She heard her master stir and quickly pressed a cup to his lips. With a shudder of pain, Demando was turned against Tailona. His outfit was the same as Rubeus, only black with a white shirt underneath. He gestured to his servant. "Your name please."  
  
"Aquamarine, at your service. I will show you to your quarters. Should you need anything," Aquamarine's gaze was frank, "simply ask." She led him out of the now-empty room.  
  
Serenity had been talking with Kunzite and the others when they all vanished. The queen stifled her screams and ran for the infirmary.  
  
Rei's eyelashes fluttered, and then parted, framing her eyes. Serenity was standing over her, crying almost hysterically. Rei sat up and moved over to allow the sobbing queen to sit down. "Usa, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's the prophecy, its coming true!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked warily.  
  
"She's taken them, Rei, The generals, Endy, Demando and Rubeus!" Now everyone was awake and crowded around Rei's bed, where Rei had clasped her hands to her mouth in horror. Trista did the first thing that came to mind and pulled her sister-in-law into her arms.  
  
"Ssh, Sere, hush child. It's okay, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not Trista, it's not!" Serenity cried.  
  
"We'll just have to leave to find the crystals sooner than we thought." Trista's gaze bored into each and every one of the young women. "There is a little more to the prophecy. It gives clues as to where you need to go. Mina, your crystal is in Iless. Lita, yours is in Jermnca, Ami's in Latavia, and Rei's in Anticay. I must travel to Serenity's kingdom to find my crystal, and Hotaru..." Trista swallowed. "Your crystal lies in the kingdom of the dead."  
  
Hotaru's face simply drained of all color. "The Kingdom of the Dead?"  
  
"Yes. I want all of you to go pack. Serenity, you Amara and Michelle will travel with me to your mother's kingdom." All of the women left, except for Trista and Rei. Rei's hands were still over her mouth, her eyes blank with disbelief.  
  
"Trista, he can't be gone. I need him."  
  
Trista grasped one of Rei's hands tightly. "We'll get him back, I swear it." She gently pulled the girl to the door. "We must pack for our journeys."  
  
Ami pulled open the closet doors and took out five rucksacks. She took hers and began to pack plenty of warm clothing. Latavia was a very cold place. Trista came in. "I forgot to tell you. You won't need bags. You can simply place your things in another dimension and pull them out whenever necessary."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's called a sub-space pocket, and all you have to do is concentrate on it and stick your hand behind your back." Trista demonstrated. She hurried out of the room, leaving the girls to work on this new method of packing. Mina's clothes were slightly summery, and Rei's were absolutely meant for desert weather. Lita's was more for a rainy climate, and Hotaru's was quite warm, a lot of cloaks and such. Her face was wan, but determined as she and Lita left the room for the kitchen. They began packing food silently, until Lita punched a hole in the wall and sank to the floor.  
  
"Hotaru, I feel so helpless! We can't do anything until we get the crystals, and we don't even know where they are!"  
  
"Lita, we're going to get the crystals, and get them back, no matter what. We have to be strong, Lita, very strong."  
  
"I understand that, but I'm afraid!"  
  
"As we all are, Lita, but we will find the crystals, and we will free them."  
  
"I hope so, Hotaru, I really hope so." Lita stood and pulled Hotaru to her feet. Hotaru wrapped the bigger girl in a huge hug, and they began packing again.  
  
In the realm of Queen Nephernia, Rei's father was looking at three crystals in a glass case. One of the crystals was flame red, with what looked to be an internal flame burning inside it. Another one was a cheery shade of orange-yellow. The last was dark green, with silver streaks. Rei's father began to laugh, as he turned away from the crystals. The sooner Rei came to collect her crystal, the sooner he would kill her and be done with his daughter, and his dead wife.  
  
Back in Tailona, nine people set off for different places. Two went north, two went south, and the rest headed east. All had the same goal: find the crystals, and rescue their loved ones before they had to kill them all.  
  
*************************************  
  
Okay, before y'all can curse me out, I have carpal tunnel, which is part of the reason this chapter is so short. Another reason is that I plan to devote about six chapters, one for each girl, to their separate journeys, and then I figure maybe one chapter for the big fight, and maybe one or two chapters to tie everything together. Please, review! I need them to pull me out of my depression! 


	8. Chapter 7: Le Voyage De la Fille En mét...

I GOT NINETY REVIEWS!!!!!!! I'm so happy! ^.^v  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know it by now.  
  
Chapter Summary: We're going to start with Mina's part of the journey. She's on her way to Iless, not a good idea, cuz they don't exactly welcome Nabolese. This chapter focuses solely on Mina Burdette, and her journey for her jewel.  
  
Chapter 7-Le Voyage De la Fille En métal  
  
Mina and Rei headed south, while Ami and Lita were headed north, and Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Serenity were headed east. Mina's face was set resolutely. She wore a disguise, a dark brown wig, and by some magic ability as yet unknown to her, her eyes were dark brown too. Rei and Mina came to a fork in the road, and they separated, Rei taking the left fork, and Mina the right. Mina had scarce been alone for fifteen minutes when a small white tomcat presented himself on the road, mewing sadly. Mina was unable to resist, and she bent to pick up the cat. "Hello, little one. Would you like to join me?"  
  
The cat rubbed his head under Mina's chin and purred a positive answer. He climbed up to Mina's shoulder and perched there happily. Mina giggled in spite of herself and continued down the road. She kept an arrow ready on her bowstring, just in case. Even with her disguise, her skin coloring marked her as Nabolese. She chanced a look down at her hand and gasped. Her skin was a warm coffee-brown, exactly like the inhabitants of northern Iless. The inhabitants of Iless were mostly black in the north, where Mina was, and mostly white in the south, where Kunzite and Zoicite were from. "I'll need a name," Mina mused. "An Ilesian name...I got it! I'll be Myeisha Lolonyo, from a small village near Swali. I'm traveling to visit a sick friend." She grinned, and continued walking, until coming upon an old lady with a lot of baskets.  
  
"Excuse me grandmother, but do you need help?" Mina asked courteously in Ilesian.  
  
"That would be nice, young miss." Carefully Mina took some of the baskets from the old lady and transferred them to the top of her head. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Mi...Myeisha. What's your name?"  
  
"Jyden. Where are you going?"  
  
"Zimla." Zimla was the capital of northern Iless, a busy harbor city. "I'm going to visit a sick friend. Where are you going, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"I'm headed to a little village by the name of Tyneish, which is but a few miles before Zimla."  
  
"I'll help you until then, if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind. You seem to be good company for a tired old woman." Jyden caught sight of Mina's companion. "And who is your little friend?"  
  
"This is...Artemis. I just picked him up. He's been a nice companion so far, but I was starting to long for human conversation." Artemis swiped playfully at Mina's ear, making both women laugh.  
  
"Please, do tell me about yourself, Myeisha. I see that you are good with a bow and arrow." Jyden nodded her head at the ebony bow and matching arrows.  
  
"I guess I'm okay. I just didn't want to go unarmed around someplace I'd never been."  
  
"I see. I was worried myself; until I remembered that no one would dare pick on me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am a sorceress, and most Ilesian folk can tell right off the bat that I'm different. For instance, I know that you are from Nabol, and I know that you seek the Elemental Crystal of Metal." Jyden said softly.  
  
Mina's eyes grew big. "Oh. Wow. Do you know where my crystal is?"  
  
"Yes, your crystal has been stolen from its sacred place, and given to the one who will destroy all."  
  
"You mean that my crystal is in the hands of CHAOS?" Mina said.  
  
"Yes, daughter, it is. There is only one way to get it back. You must..." A sword was thrust through Jyden's heart. Nephrite sniggered.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I had to kill the old broad before she gave you too much info. I would fight you, but your powers greatly surpass mine I'm afraid. Ah, well, our time will come. See you soon." Nephrite vanished. Mina surveyed the dead woman sadly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" She murmured, taking Jyden's limp hand. She closed her eyes, and a single tear dropped onto the woman's brow. All of a sudden, Mina could no longer feel Jyden's hand. She opened her eyes. In place of the old woman's body was a monument. It read, 'here lays Jyden, a sorceress of great caliber. She died trying to help fulfill the Elemental Prophecy'. Mina nodded, and stood.  
  
"Now what? I don't even know where the headquarters are," Mina said sadly.  
  
"Maybe you should find your sister and join with her, whilst she searches for her crystal." A small, definitely masculine voice suggested, right in her ear. Mina whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Calm yourself, Metal Warrior. Tis only me." The voice continued. Mina turned her head slowly, and looked into the deep blue eyes of Artemis.  
  
"Did you just speak?"  
  
"Aye. I think that you should join with your sister, the fire maiden. The two of you should be able to find her crystal easily, and then join up with the others and prepare to enter the realm of Chaos," The small cat suggested.  
  
Mina deliberated over this idea, and then nodded slowly. "That would probably be the best idea. I don't know where Rei is though."  
  
"Did you not know that you can find any elemental warrior you chose? Just feel for your sister's color, and use that to lead you," Artemis said.  
  
"How do you know so much, Artemis?"  
  
"I was the keeper of the crystal, until Beryl took it. She transformed me into a cat, and a cat I stay, until her death."  
  
"Oh, I see. Do you know if my crystal was the only one stolen?"  
  
"That I do not know. Perhaps we should begin our journey to Anticay. Now, you must feel in your mind for thy sister's color."  
  
Mina closed her eyes and concentrated. A throb of red was in her mind, and it got stronger when she turned back the way she came. "I feel her, Artemis."  
  
"Then we must set off to find her. Come, Metal Warrior."  
  
Mina and the small white cat set off to find the Fire Maiden. Nephrite watched them go, via a mirror in his room. "Go, and don't hold back."  
  
"Yes General."  
  
Mina had scarce been walking five minutes when she was beset on all sides by at least a score of ugly reptilian demons. She shot an arrow, without stopping to talk. It caught one of the reptiles in the throat.  
  
"Artemis, what are these things?" Mina took aim again.  
  
"They are youmas, demons of a sort. Easily defeated methinks."  
  
"Yeah, great, but how? Every time I shoot one, more pop up!" Mina shrieked as one of them clawed her thigh, leaving three vertical gashes.  
  
"Use what power you were given!"  
  
Mina raised her hands upwards, and a shower of light fell upon the youmas. One or two of them evaporated.  
  
"Mina, put some power into it!"  
  
This time, Mina began to glow with a soft golden light. A beam of energy shot from both her hands and incinerated the remaining youmas. Mina looked down at her hands in wonder. "Artemis, did I just do that?"  
  
"You are in need of more work, but you can work on that as we go. Come, Metal-daughter, there is much to do. First we must attend to your wound."  
  
Mina rubbed a few select herbs into her wound, and bound it with her red bow.  
  
"Can you walk, Mina?"  
  
Mina nodded, and fit another arrow to her bow. Girl and cat set off again.  
  
In Beryl's lair, High General Kunzite watched the girl from a mirror much like Nephrite's. "I hope Beryl doesn't decide to kill you on site. I'd much like to get to know you."  
  
Mina stiffened, and she looked around her slowly. "Artemis, did you hear that? It sounded like...never mind. It must have been the wind."  
  
"I heard nothing, Mina. Come, we must find your sister as quickly as possible."  
  
Mina set off towards the red light in her head. Artemis resumed his perch on her shoulder. "Artemis, what else can I do?"  
  
"You have the power to bend metal to your will, and you can manipulate pure energy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you have not enough energy for that, yet. After a full night's sleep, we'll try it."  
  
Mina looked up at the fast approaching night sky. "Perhaps you're right. We need to get off the road and find a place to sleep."  
  
"I know a place. Follow me." Artemis led Mina through the woods and to a clearing. He turned around three times, and lay down. "Sleep now, eat tomorrow morning. You are in dire need of rest, Mina."  
  
She spread out her bedroll and nodded tiredly. She was asleep before her head hit her pillow. Her mind was plagued by flashes of colors, faces, and places. The one that stood out the most was the one of Ami being set on by a bunch of feline-looking demons. Ami was bleeding heavily, but she kept on fighting. Mina moaned in her sleep, and changed positions. Ami went under a crowd of demons, and Mina sat straight up in bed. "Ami." She whispered. She rubbed her arms in cold and surveyed the clearing guardedly. She sat like that until the approach of dawn's first light. Artemis yawned and stretched lazily.  
  
"Good morning to you, Mina."  
  
"Artemis, have you ever heard of the Elemental Warriors having the ability to see the future?" Mina asked as she broke her fast. Artemis made do with a fish from a nearby river.  
  
"No. None but the Fire-Maiden and Time Guardian have ever done that."  
  
"Oh. Are we going to teleport to where Rei is?"  
  
"Yes, in a moment. Gather up everything, and place it in a circle around you."  
  
Mina did as ordered, and stood in the middle of her belongings. "Now what?"  
  
"Concentrate on the red in your mind, and wish very hard to be with your sister."  
  
Mina did as Artemis instructed, and in a poof of golden light, the clearing was vacated.  
  
When Mina opened her eyes, they were met with a pair of red ones. "Rei?"  
  
"Mina, how'd you get here?"  
  
"I teleported. Artemis taught me how."  
  
"Who's Artemis?"  
  
Mina looked around wildly. She spotted Artemis lying on her bedroll, and picked him up. "This is Artemis."  
  
Rei gave her cousin a funny look. "Mina, cats can't talk."  
  
"Actually..." Artemis drawled.  
  
Rei jumped. "You talked!"  
  
"I'm not really a cat. Beryl transformed me into one, and I will not be free until her death."  
  
Rei nodded slowly. "Got it. Mina, what are you doing here?" Her eyes dropped to the ribbon on Mina's thigh. "And what happened to your leg?"  
  
"Chaos has my crystal, and Artemis suggested that I find you and help you find your crystal. We were attacked by demons, and one of them clawed me."  
  
"I see. My crystal was not where it was supposed to be."  
  
"Lady Fire is right. Beryl also took her crystal." What appeared to be a flaming hawk flew up and perched on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"By the Gods! What is it?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
The fiery hawk coughed and preened its wing feathers huffily. "I, Lady Metal, am a phoenix. At least, that's what Beryl turned me into. How rude."  
  
Mina blushed, and inclined her head towards the phoenix apologetically. "I do apologize, Mistress Phoenix. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't. Artemis, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, Enya, it's me. As you can see, I met a predicament similar to yours, and I decided to stay with Lady Metal and guide her as best I can."  
  
"I have decided to do the same with Lady Fire. We have decided to set off and find Lady Ice. She is probably the closest to us. When all the Elemental Warriors are back together, we will set forth to find the crystals that were stolen."  
  
Jadeite emerged from nowhere. "Looking for this?" He held up a red crystal that flickered and glowed.  
  
Kunzite stepped out behind him. "Or this?" He showed off a cheerful looking orange-yellow crystal.  
  
Rei and Mina gasped.  
  
"Jadeite?"  
  
"Kunzite?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know y'all probably hate me right now, but I will continue this with Rei's part of the journey. I know it's short, but it just had to be cut off right there. *Hides* don't hurt me! 


	9. Chapter 8: El viaje del maiden del fuego

Hey, I'm back, and I hope I get this out quick enough!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to past chapters  
  
Story Summary: Now it's Rei's turn! This will begin the moment Rei and Mina separated, and Rei started on her own for Anticay, and will go up to the time that Mina's story ended, probably past that.  
  
Chapter 8- El viaje del maiden del fuego  
  
Rei and Mina separated at the fork in the road, and Rei began her solitary journey to Anticay. It was a place of hot, humid weather, and Rei began to sweat well before she had come to the country's boundaries. She didn't know where she was headed, so she let her instincts guide her. At noon, Rei strayed off the path to sleep, in a grove of tall, purple-leaved trees. She settled underneath one of them, and slept to conserve her energy.  
  
"What's this? A pretty maiden all by her lonesome? We should keep her company, ay Jules?"  
  
"Aye, 'twould be churlish to not offer the lady some protection. We can't be havin' that, now can we Derek?"  
  
"Course not."  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, and she hissed, "If you think I need your protection, you are very mistaken. Now leave, before I get mad!"  
  
The uglier of the two turned to his companion. "Did ye hear that, Derek? She said she's gonna get mad!"  
  
"I'm shakin' in me boots I am."  
  
Rei slowly reached behind her back and unsheathed her saber. "You had better be." The saber began to glow red.  
  
"Uh...Jules, I think she meant it." Derek began to back away. Jules followed suit.  
  
A line of fire lanced from Rei's sword to the two men's boots. They began doing an odd dance, hopping from one foot to the other as the flames heated the soles of their boots.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" The two men were off like a pair of rockets.  
  
"You do that," Rei muttered. She looked up at the sun. "I should start traveling again." Rei relocated the trail and set off again. She came to a fork in the road, and stood for a few minutes. "Which way am I supposed to go?" She set her saber down on the road and spun it. It wobbled for a few minutes before pointing to the left-hand fork. Rei shrugged, and set down that path. She began whistling a tune to allay the silence. She drank from her canteen often, as the heat had not abated. Many animals crossed her path, from mice to snakes to deer. None disturbed her, oddly enough, they sped up their pace when she was around. Just before twilight, she found herself in a small village. Children ran and played and women watched from their huts. A ball stopped in front of her, and she stooped to pick it up.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady, why are you red?" A little boy, no more than five or six, ran up to her. "Are you really hot? What's your name? I'm Calix."  
  
"I'm not red, I'm not hot, and my name's...Acacia," Rei said, smiling down at the inquisitive little boy.  
  
"Your skin is a pretty color red. How'd it do that?"  
  
"My skin's not..." Rei looked down at her hand. "How did my skin turn red?" It wasn't her skin that was red, as much as the air just above her skin. It was a softly pulsating flame-red.  
  
"I toldja your skin was red. Do you wanna meet my mama? She's nice, and she'll fix you up a real good meal, if I say you're my friend. Can I touch you?"  
  
"Um, I'd like to meet your mama, and I guess you can touch me."  
  
"Good." Calix grabbed Rei's hand and led her down the road until he came to a house. "This is our house." He ran inside, yelling, "Mama, Mama! There's a pretty lady with red skin outside, and she's my friend! Can we invite her for dinner Mama, can we?"  
  
The most beautiful voice Rei had ever heard gave a small laugh. "You have a pretty lady friend with red skin, and you want to invite her for dinner? Well, where is she? Invite her in."  
  
Calix walked back outside and pulled Rei inside. "Mama, this is Acacia. Acacia, this is my mama. She's pretty huh, Mama."  
  
"Yes, she is a very pretty lady Calix. Hello Acacia, I'm Calix's mother, Calixte. Please, stay for dinner." Calixte was a majestic-looking woman, with a proudly arched nose and level brows. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, to keep it out of her calm green eyes.  
  
"I'd love to, Calixte. It was nice of Calix to invite me."  
  
"Calix, why don't you and Acacia go wash up?"  
  
"Okay! Come on Acacia!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Acacia laughed as Calix dragged her to a slough in the back. They washed up and walked into the house. Calixte was setting three places on the table.  
  
"Welcome to Anticay, Acacia. Please, make yourself at home."  
  
"How did you know I was not from Anticay, Calixte?" Rei asked, as she helped herself to a salad sprinkled with goat cheese.  
  
"The fact that your aura is showing, and is pulsating. That is a quite rare feature, Acacia."  
  
"I don't quite understand it myself."  
  
"I can tell by your eyes that you do not. Where are you traveling to?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, you must stay the night here with us. There are too many unsavory characters waiting for a pretty like you. It would weigh on my mind terribly if I allowed you to leave at night."  
  
"I would not want to be a bother..."  
  
"No bother, Acacia. I insist."  
  
"Very well." The delicious meal was continued in silence. When it was done, Rei was shown to a room, and she gratefully fell upon the bed and slept. She was plagued by a disturbing dream.  
  
**Rei's Dream**  
  
"Jadeite, I am counting on you to delay the Lightning Warrior for as long as possible. Kill her if you have to, but do not let her get to her shrine."  
  
"But milady, I thought that we had her crystal."  
  
"We have half of it. The other half is in her shrine, and we are not allowed to enter. You will need to use all the power you possess to keep her from finding the other half of her crystal."  
  
"I understand, Milady." Jadeite disappeared in a flash of green.  
  
Rei was shown a wooded clearing, where she could clearly see Lita walking. Her sister/cousin was in her natural element, stopping every so often to pat the trunks of the trees. She gently pushed the leaves and branches out of her way with her bow, taking care not to really upset the trees. Rei smiled in her sleep; that was Lita, she had always loved trees. Lita came to a clearing, where a small hut stood in the middle. Rei clearly saw an old couple hobble out to greet Lita, but she couldn't hear anything. The next thing she knew, Lita lay back with a knife in her stomach.  
  
**End Rei's Dream**  
  
Rei did not wake, but she tossed and turned uncomfortably. She had no recollection of her dream the next day.  
  
Calixte was fixing some honey and nut pastry when Rei stumbled out of the guest bedroom. "Good morning, Acacia. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Rei stretched. "Yes, wonderfully. And yourself?"  
  
"I slept well too. Thank you for asking. Will you be leaving this morning?"  
  
"Yes, as early as possible. I have a long road to travel."  
  
"Then let me give you some rations to take with you." Calixte took Rei's sack and began to fill it with various foodstuffs. Calix wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Are you leaving, Acacia?"  
  
"Yup, soon as possible. I've got quite a ways to go."  
  
"I'll miss you," Calix said sadly.  
  
"I'll try to visit. But, I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Okay!" Calix said cheerfully.  
  
"Before you go, Acacia, you must eat some breakfast. I made some baklava just for today." Calixte gestured to the pastry. "It has honey and almonds in it. It's quite good, but very sticky."  
  
"It smells delicious," Acacia said, smiling at Calixte, and getting some plates. She set the table, and Calixte placed the food down. Rei enjoyed a good meal in the company of friends before she set off. She clasped Calixte's hand gratefully. "I'll never forget the kindness you have shown me, Calixte. I'll try to repay it some how."  
  
"Consider it nothing but a gift to the Elemental Warrior of Fire."  
  
Rei looked at the majestic woman with wide eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
"Twas as plain as the nose on your face. Now, be off with you."  
  
Rei nodded to Calixte, and stooped to hug Calix. She began walking down the road.  
  
It was around mid-afternoon when Rei came upon the most amazing sight. It was a wall of fire, at least twenty feet tall, in the middle of the road. She stopped about ten feet away from it. Even at that distance, the heat the fire was giving off was amazing. "I'm a fire maiden, right? I control fire. This shouldn't be any problem. I'll just walk through it." Rei walked a little closer, and the fire seemed to blaze higher. She closed her eyes and ran straight through the fire.  
  
"Well done, Lady Fire," A cool feminine voice complimented.  
  
Rei slowly opened one eye. "Who said that?"  
  
"I did, milady. If you would open your eyes, and look down, you might be able to see me."  
  
Rei opened both eyes, and scowled. "You would have done the same thing."  
  
"I doubt it." Rei looked down, and gasped.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I was the keeper of your crystal, but Beryl transformed me into a phoenix."  
  
"Oh. What's your name?"  
  
"Enya. And you are the Fire Maiden of prophecy."  
  
"Call me Rei. How did that fire get there?"  
  
"I put it there, to ward off evil."  
  
"Oh. So, I guess my crystal isn't where it's supposed to be."  
  
"No, it isn't. I suggest that you try to find Lady Ice. She would most likely be the closest."  
  
"What about Mina?"  
  
"The Lady of Metal would not be as close as Lady Ice." Enya flapped her wings, and began an ungainly run before catching enough wind to fly. "I suggest we keep moving. We have quite a journey ahead."  
  
Rei began to walk, casting glances up at Enya, who was flying lazily overhead. "Hey, Enya?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Fire?"  
  
"Just how are we supposed to find Ami?"  
  
"As soon as you can get a mental lock, we'll teleport..." Enya trailed off because of the huge flash of yellow-gold light. Mina appeared.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Mina, how'd you get here?"  
  
"I teleported. Artemis taught me how."  
  
"Who's Artemis?"  
  
Mina looked around wildly. She spotted Artemis lying on her bedroll, and picked him up. "This is Artemis."  
  
Rei gave her cousin a funny look. "Mina, cats can't talk."  
  
"Actually..." Artemis drawled.  
  
Rei jumped. "You talked!"  
  
"I'm not really a cat. Beryl transformed me into one, and I will not be free until her death."  
  
Rei nodded slowly. "Got it. Mina, what are you doing here?" Her eyes dropped to the ribbon on Mina's thigh. "And what happened to your leg?"  
  
"Chaos has my crystal, and Artemis suggested that I find you and help you find your crystal. We were attacked by demons, and one of them clawed me."  
  
"I see. My crystal was not where it was supposed to be."  
  
"Lady Fire is right. Beryl also took her crystal." What appeared to be a flaming hawk flew up and perched on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"By the Gods! What is it?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
The fiery hawk coughed and preened its wing feathers huffily. "I, Lady Metal, am a phoenix. At least, that's what Beryl turned me into. How rude."  
  
Mina blushed, and inclined her head towards the phoenix apologetically. "I do apologize, Mistress Phoenix. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't. Artemis, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, Enya, it's me. As you can see, I met a predicament similar to yours, and I decided to stay with Lady Metal and guide her as best I can."  
  
"I have decided to do the same with Lady Fire. We have decided to set off and find Lady Ice. She is probably the closest to us. When all the Elemental Warriors are back together, we will set forth to find the crystals that were stolen."  
  
Jadeite emerged from nowhere. "Looking for this?" He held up a red crystal that flickered and glowed.  
  
Kunzite stepped out behind him. "Or this?" He showed off a cheerful looking orange-yellow crystal.  
  
Rei and Mina gasped.  
  
"Jadeite?"  
  
"Kunzite?"  
  
"Hello, Elemental Warriors. We've already taken care of two of your company, so you two were next on our agenda."  
  
"Jadeite, don't you remember me? It's Rei!" Rei pleaded.  
  
Mina set her face. "Save it, Rei, they won't remember." She fired a beam of golden light at Kunzite, who took it in the shoulder. Rei fixed her mouth resolutely, and aimed a fireball at Jadeite's torso. He also was hit, and both men disappeared.  
  
"Now, we really have to find Ami. After she finds her crystal, we'll find Lita, and then Hotaru and Trista," Rei decided.  
  
"You're right. Now, Rei, concentrate on finding the part of your mind that feels ice cold. That'll be Lady Ice." Enya instructed. Rei and Mina closed their eyes, and concentrated.  
  
"Got her," they chorused.  
  
"Good. Now, Mina, you do as I taught you," Artemis ordered.  
  
"Rei, concentrate on going where Ami is. Focus your mind on finding her." Rei began to concentrate, but she was distracted by the arrow that grazed her cheek.  
  
"Damn it! Not again!" Mina growled. She began shooting arrows at the felinoid demons. Rei followed her cousin's example by slicing the head off a demon that got too close.  
  
"Don't use your powers!" Artemis yelled. "You'll weaken yourselves too badly to teleport. Let Enya and I work on that." He began to utter a spell, weaving in and out of the demons. Enya swooped down on a group of demons, and breathed fire on them. The demons that Artemis had exploded in a blast of gold light. Rei screamed as a demon sword left a gash just below her neck. She retaliated by plunging her sword into its middle. The fight was over in minutes, with all four breathing heavily. The demons vanished.  
  
"Here Rei, let me get that for you." Mina limped over to check the severity of her cousin's wound. "This will need to be sewn. Here, sit down, and chew on this, but don't swallow. It'll numb the pain."  
  
Rei began to chew. It tasted like fresh mint. "What about you?" Rei gasped as Mina began to sew the gash shut.  
  
"I've only reopened the wound on my thigh, and I've got a small cut on my stomach. Your wounds are worse off than mine." Mina said detachedly. After another five minutes, she sat back in satisfaction. "All done. Now for that cheek cut. Enya, Artemis, how are you doing?"  
  
"We're fine. We can heal ourselves." They said. Mina finished bandaging her cousin's cut, and began to rebandage her old injury and place a dressing on her stomach.  
  
"Do you think you can make it?"  
  
"Of course. My legs aren't injured." Rei said, standing shakily. "Let's finish this." Rei and Mina's belongings were surrounded by red and gold light. Soon, there was nothing left of the fight in the clearing but blood.  
  
Ami was sitting on a rock, studying her crystal when Rei and Mina appeared. She looked up. "What took you so long?"  
  
Rei and Mina glared at their cousin.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yes, I'm finished with Rei! I told y'all, I don't like her, but this was actually kinda fun. Since I'm going in the order of the prophecy, Lita will be next, not Ami, as I may have led you to think. But, Ami will be out as soon as I can decide what to do for Lita. Please, review, but no flames. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Child of Lightning

Hey, all my wonderful, talented reviewers! I'm so sorry about the long delay, but my computer crashed, and I lost everything! All the stories I was working on and everything. I'm so sorry about that, and I made sure my mom was too. So, please accept my most humble apologies!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything new, I own, anything you recognize, I don't. It's simple really.  
  
Chapter Summary: It's Lita's turn! She's in Jermnca, and boy is she in trouble. That's all I can say.  
  
Chapter-The Child of Lightning  
  
Lita split from the group early on, traveling down a quiet mountain road, with little interruption, save the occasional whistling of a bird. She pushed tree branches out of the way gently, trying to avoid hurting her friends.  
  
{No human has ever shown us this much kindness.} A deep voice whispered.  
  
{She is special. Do you see the lightning in her eyes?}  
  
Lita stopped, and whirled around, trying to locate the source of the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
{It's just us, Lightning-Maid. The trees.}  
  
Lita looked around at the trees curiously. "Have you always been able to talk?"  
  
{Of course. Two leggers just never take the time to listen. You're the first.}  
  
"Well, I'm not like most 'two-leggers'," Lita said, smiling. An ominous rumble heralded the approach of rain. Lita gave a silent groan. "Oh, hell. Just what I need, a bloody rainstorm."  
  
{Well, my dear, you ARE in a rainforest.}  
  
Lita grinned ruefully. "You're right, of course." She sighed, as the skies opened up, and a deluge of rain began. She pressed forward, until she came to a clearing, where there was a little hut. She walked to the door, and knocked gently. An elderly man opened the door. Behind him, Lita could see an elderly woman peering over his shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you, my dear?"  
  
"I hope." Lita trailed off, as a knife entered her stomach. The last thing she heard before she fainted was something that sounded suspiciously like Nephrite laughing.  
  
The elderly man gasped, and looked around for whoever had thrown the knife. Seeing no one, he and his wife dragged the unconscious young woman inside their house.  
  
When Lita came to, the first things she saw were a pair of worried golden-brown eyes. She blinked groggily, and tried to sit up. A strong but gentle hand pushed her back down.  
  
"Nay, Lightning Child. 'Twould be dangerous for thee to sit up, with thy stomach injured."  
  
"Where am I?" Lita asked, staring up into a man's wizened old face.  
  
"You're in my house. I am Pedro, and this is my wife, Carmenita. You were stabbed, by a demon, methinks."  
  
Carmenita stood forward, and offered the girl a deep green stone, flecked with lightning. "Whoever attacked you dropped this. We thought it might be useful."  
  
Lita took the stone, eyes shining brightly. "It is my stone." She noticed that half of it seemed to be missing. "Well, half of my stone, anyway."  
  
"Do you need the other half to defeat this evil?" Pedro inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I feel power in my veins, but maybe I need more to take back what is ours."  
  
"You will need to rest, Lightning Child. The wound drained thee, and rest is needed before thy travels continue."  
  
Lita nodded wearily, and fell back on to the bed. Pedro covered her with a multicolored blanket, and left her to sleep.  
  
In Nephrite's room, he was cursing in three different languages. "How did this happen? Dramhnesch fuquit!"  
  
Opal stood, shaking back her hair. "Master, it cannot be helped."  
  
"Now she's even stronger!"  
  
"Again, it cannot be helped. You must simply tell Nephernia that you lost the crystal."  
  
"No one tells Nephernia anything, Opal."  
  
"Well, there must be something you can do."  
  
"Nothing, except tell her the truth and pray I live through it." Nephrite strode from the room.  
  
The next time Lita woke, it was morning. Carmenita bustled into the room, carrying a bowl. "Good morn to thee, Lightning Child. Can you hold a spoon?"  
  
Much to Lita's embarrassment, she couldn't. Carmenita spooned the broth into Lita's mouth with a business-like air. When it was all gone, Lita felt much stronger. She got out of the bed, and walked around, testing her strength. "Carmenita, I feel much better. What did you put in that?"  
  
"Just a few local herbs to boost your energy level. Do you feel better?"  
  
Lita stretched. "Much. I think I'll be able to travel today."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I couldn't possibly impose on you and Pedro any longer."  
  
"At least let us pack you some rations for your journey."  
  
Lita nodded gratefully. "If it isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not." Carmenita left the room. Lita checked her bow and arrows, and hefted her quiver across her back. The bow she unstrung and used as a staff. Carmenita and Pedro came into the room, Carmenita baring a sack stuffed with food. "Lightning Child, there is food, flint and tinder in here. Here is a cloak to ward off the chill. It gets quite cold here at night."  
  
Lita took the bag, marveling at how light it was. "Thank you. I'd best be on my way."  
  
Pedro and Carmenita walked her to the path. "May your road be short and full of good times, Lightning Child."  
  
Lita took both elders' hands in hers. "I thank you for your hospitality. If I ever have a chance to repay it, I will." She set off down the path. Pedro and his wife watched her until she was out of sight, and then went back to their cozy little house.  
  
Lita walked through the forest, using her bow/staff to move the bushes and trees aside. The stone hummed slightly in her pocket, and she patted it, making sure it was still there. It was quickly approaching dusk the following day when Lita spotted the hut. The stone began to vibrate wildly. The closer Lita got to the hut, the worse the stone shook. When Lita set foot in the hut, the stone gave one gigantic shudder, and lay still. Lita caught her breath. There, lying on a pedestal, was the other half of Lita's stone. She was just reaching towards it, when someone shrieked.  
  
"Who are you to enter these holy grounds?"  
  
Lita turned, and was confronted with a short, slender woman. Her skin was pale brown, and her eyes were bright green. "I'm the Lightning Child. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Taima, guardian of the Lightning Crystal. It is a pleasure, Lady Lightning." Taima bowed.  
  
"Likewise, Guardian Lightning. May I have the other half of my stone?"  
  
Taima nodded, and Lita stepped forward and grabbed her stone. Pulling the other half out of her pocket, she held them together, and was rewarded with the sight of the two halves welding back together. She grinned. "YES!"  
  
"Do you mind not shouting? Sound carries in this small hut," Taima said, wincing.  
  
"Oh Li-ta?" A menacing voice called. "Give me the stone."  
  
"Nephrite?" Lita was about to run outside, but Taima stopped her.  
  
"He's been possessed. He'll try to kill you and take the stone if you set foot off of these sacred grounds. Your best bet is to get him before he can get you," Taima whispered. Lita's heart broke, but she nodded bravely, and restrung her bow. Notching an arrow to it, she called Nephrite's name.  
  
"If you want it, bastard, come get it."  
  
"I just might."  
  
"Oh, I'd like to, but Lita, darling, you know that's not possible."  
  
"I know." Lita pinpointed Nephrite's voice, and fired an arrow. A strangled gasp told Lita she had found her mark.  
  
"Lita, you missed. You just killed my servant." Nephrite laughed.  
  
"You've got the stone, Lady, now use it!"  
  
Lita pulled the stone out of her pocket, and closed her eyes. The stone began to glow green, and thunder rumbled outside. Nephrite growled. "I can't do anything while you have the stone, but you have to sleep sometime, my dear, and when you do, I'll be waiting."  
  
Taima crept to the door, and peered out. "He's gone."  
  
Lita nodded. "What now?"  
  
"We meet up with the Pure One, in Catronia. The others will join us."  
  
"Are you coming too?"  
  
"Now that you have the stone, I have no reason to stay. You can teleport us there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Use the stone, and ask it to take you to the Time Protector."  
  
Lita grasped the stone in both hands. "Take Taima and I to Trista." The stone grew warm under Lita's touch, then both women vanished.  
  
In Catronia, Trista was sitting beside Serenity, waiting for Lita to show. When she did, Trista smiled. "Hello, Lita. I see you've brought Taima with you."  
  
Taima bowed. "Lady Time."  
  
"How did you know her name?"  
  
"I am the Protector of Time, Lita. There's not much that I don't know. Hotaru's still in the Kingdom of the Dead. I believe she'll be there for quite a while."  
  
Queen Selenity, Serenity's mother, stood. "In the meantime, you shall lack for nothing. Miki will show you both to your rooms. If you require food, a bath, anything, you have only to ask."  
  
Lita and Taima bowed respectfully to the queen and left. Upon reaching their new quarters, both girls fairly collapsed on the beds.  
  
In the throne room, Serenity turned to Amara and Michelle. "Could you guys make sure nothing gets to Lita or Taima? I'm afraid someone might try something."  
  
Michelle stood. "I'll do it." She swept away. Amara and Trista started a card game. Serenity and Selenity were content to watch.  
  
"Trista, who's going to be coming next?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Ami, Mina and Rei. After that, we have to battle Nephernia."  
  
Serenity gulped. "Gods help us." She drew the Gods-symbol on her chest. The others followed suit.  
  
In Nephernia's palace, she was upbraiding Nephrite. "What were you thinking? Your incompetence has cost us a stone! You careless imbecile!"  
  
"Accept my most humble apologies, milady. I will prove myself in the battle that is sure to follow."  
  
"You had better. You are lucky I need you to complete my plan, otherwise, you would be dying a slow and painful death."  
  
"I am grateful, my queen."  
  
Nephernia leaned back in her throne. "Get out of my sight, and stay out of my sight until I send for you."  
  
Nephrite bowed and left. Jadeite was waiting for him. "Where's your concubine?"  
  
"The Lightning Bitch killed her. I'll just get another one."  
  
Jadeite smirked. "It'd be a shame for your bed to get cold, since your room is where you'll be spending a lot of your time. You failure." Jadeite turned and left, leaving Nephrite shaking in fury. He stormed to his room, where a gorgeous girl was waiting for him. Her hair was long and dark blue, and her eyes were a little lighter than her hair.  
  
"I am Sapphire, your new maid."  
  
Nephrite circled her, smirking. "You'll do quite nicely." He led her to his bed.  
  
In her temporary room, Lita was crying silently, letting her tears soak the pillow.  
  
******************************************************************* *************  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. I've been meaning to explain the whole god and goddess thing to y'all. Okay, it's basically sort of like Ancient Greece. There are several major goddesses and gods. In chapter 2, Lita swears on the name of Tryphaena. That's a goddess of trees and nature. In the same chapter, Jadeite swears by Berenice. That's the goddess of love and relationships. Then, Mina uses the name Cynthia. That's the goddess of beauty. I might use the goddesses mentioned in later chapters, but I'm not sure. Till the next chapter, Ja Ne! (And don't kill me!} 


End file.
